Save Me
by StellaSunny
Summary: Where ever Bloom goes she sees a stunning boy, but soon she will find out a shocking truth about why was he following her. Bloom never liked her life an annoying older sister is about to go to college her parents never have time for her because they both work but that's nothing compared to her best friend Stella life Bloom's whole life terribly changes after that read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**No matter where Bloom goes she sees a stunning handsome boy everywhere and everyone thought she was crazy but she wasn't turns she will find out something shocking about why the boy was following her.**

Chapter 1

Bloom P.O.V

My name is Bloom like the flower Blooming for the very first time, I hate my life for god sake! I have annoying older sister Daphne who's about to go to college parents who barely have time for me like come on? Is this teenage life really bad ugh...I rather dump my head in a bucket of water and drown myself I left for school like always my life is not that interesting. "Hey, I'm having a party at my house tonight." smiled my best friend Stella I known her since I was very little.

"Can't my parents forbidden me to drink." I responded with a sigh did I mentioned my parents are strict? Of course not I looked at the window and I could have sworn I saw someone I swear to god! The boy was so stunning as well but I think I'm imagining boys again for a 16-year-old. "Are you alright?" said Stella waving her hand in front of my face I sighed and looked at the ceiling I nodded.

"I thought I was just going crazy or something I saw a boy outside the window." I pointed she looked at me like I was crazy

"Um..." She looked at the window then back at me.

"Stop acting crazy." she thumped my head a little it was gently not hard, so I decided to go to the party but my damn parents won't let me go on a school night but I wouldn't care like in the bad girl's song live fast, die young, bad girls do it right no good girls do it right because I get straight A's all the time when I was in math class I saw that boy again I rubbed my eyes for god sake I was not dreaming! I think I need to go to a hospital "BLOOM!" someone shouted my name it was my teacher.

"Can you solve this problem?" she pointed at the board, I just looked around the room and see if she was talking to someone else "Me?" I pointed at myself the whole class laughed at me even Stella but I know she didn't mean to laugh. The teacher shook her head and went back to the board and continued her boring lesson I looked at the window one more time and he was gone I think it is my imagination. Okay Bloom calm yourself you're having a very weird day I asked could I go to the bathroom so I did I poured water on my face and looked at the mirror and told my self it's just your damn imagination it's not a real boy!

"Look it's the loser." a voice said then pushed me against the mirror I turned around it was Diaspro and her friends as well Juliet, and Krystal they was one of the popular girl's who only picked on me for no reason I hated them so much I just wanted to stab all of them at once through the neck and get it, it over with already I saw that my nose started to bleed because the mirror broke when she pushed me into it. "Here let me get that nose washed off." They pushed me in the stall and putted my head in the toilet I could feel them kicking me in the ribs and the ass they soon then left the girl's bathroom laughing their asses off.

I fell on the ground my hair was wet and I could see blood on the side of me when I finally got the strength I stood up and washed the blood off my nose off it just left a bruise I putted my hair in a pony tail it soaked of toilet water gross when I was trying to walk back to glass I thought I saw someone following me behind me I turned around no one was there I started to walk again then I looked at the window it was that boy I again that keeps following me! I quickly ran to the window he's just staring at me with his beautiful eyes mocking me.

When I blinked he blinked when I raised my hand he raised his hand this was oddly creepy he's acting like my reflection but he looks nothing like me at all. "Um..." I said he didn't say anything back okay never mind finally that "I'm sorry I laughed at you." Sighed Stella I forgave her I forgive people to easily no wonder people bully me I'm too soft. "Hey what happened to your nose?" I covered it quickly

"Nothing." I opened my locker luckily I had make up in there I looked in my mirror and applied the make-up on my nose then no one could tell the difference that I had a bruised nose, you know that little mix song 'little me?' yeah I'm not going to speak up because Diaspro might kick my ass again for saying something she even knows where I live because she has egged my window bed room before.

"Did Diaspro beat you up again!?" Stella yelled she had her hand on her hips and she gave me a very serious look I shook my head I hate lying because I know it's a sin actually it's an everyday sin because people lie almost all the time and that's sometimes normal anyways. "Bloom Cortes don't you lie to me I have been by your side since 3 years old now tell me the truth darling."

"Yeah she did do it again." I sighed but I told her not to say anything about it she said to me if that this happens again she is going to tell my parents and my parents don't ask me how school is going no more so they clearly will be concerned if Stella says something about me getting bullied.

When I got home I quickly washed my hair I was worried about it falling out because of that toilet water that everyone uses their business in ew, and actually that was the first time I actually had my head flushed in a toilet. Many times I usually get pushed in my locker and I've been missing classes a lot because of that my A's have turned into C's and F's and my parents have been paying attention to my grades and they was really pissed off I just lied to them and said that I've skipped classes a lot and going to the mall and somehow they actually believed me.

Finally, the crazy school day was over. "Hey M-" she walked right passed me it's like my parents think I'm invisible they don't give a shit about anything! I hold in my tears I know this is how some parents act I wish they would have aborte- you know what I think I took it to far with that one so I wish I hadn't said that.

"Sorry, dear I'm just so busy with things." my Mom said. Her job is a lawyer or something for criminals like jail yeah and she works very, very, hard with it too trying to solve cases etc. Me and my family, never had a family dinner since last year I always sat at the dinner table alone or with Daphne but all live's aren't perfect their all just so different as long as I'm not getting neglected I'm fine. I was trying to pick and outfit for Stella's party I looked in the mirror there was that boy again. "Who the hell are you?" He just vanished I looked around okay now I know this isn't my imagination.

"Where are you going at this time of night young lady?" asked my Father sternly

"Going to study over Stella's house..." I lied in a shaky voice

"Nice try." He pointed up stairs I stomped back up there to my room how did he even know I was going to that damn party? My parents can be busy with work and not have time for me but they noticed that I was going to Stella's party that's just so wrong to me in so many ways. I sat on my bed and looked at my wrist it has deep razor cuts that no one knows about I pretty much always keep it hidden very good. I looked in my drawer and got a razor out the pain of cutting myself felt bad but like in a good way. I attended to do it again then 2 more times leaving deep cuts in my arms.

"Stop..." I heard someone said in a whisper I opened my window that boy again what the hell!?

"STOP STALKING ME YOU PERVERT!" I yelled at the teenage boy he looked about 17 or whatever, I could see him smirking what is he smirking about? That I cut myself? I'm going to wipe that look off his damn face right now! I got my comb and through it at him but he vanished then he reappeared he shook his head ugh! This is all in my head no it isn't I threw my freaking comb at him! Daphne barged in my room like a police officer.

"Who's stalking you?" Daphne asked

"Daphne, he is." I pointed she looked at me crazy oh no not her too!

"Um...what boy?" She asked me

"No, No, No he was just out there!" I pulled my hair in frustration

"Why is your wrist bleeding?" She grabbed my arm. "Bloom..." She turned around and saw the razor

"I..." I didn't know what to say I just looked at her hazel eyes

"Why are you cutting yourself!?" She asked me, I can't explain the pain I feel in words that's why I cut myself to realize my pain all out to myself because what the hell does my parents going to do? They don't even know I get bullied in school by Diaspro because all they ever do is work, work, work, work! And I hate it so much that's why I hate my life I actually wish I was never born in the first place at all. And maybe that's why I always have suicidal thoughts I don't even know what to think anymore it's like my world is coming to a tragedy end.

So, Daphne told our parents what a stuck up snitch snitches gets stitches but no one uses that anymore that's a little kid thing but anyways I didn't tell my parents anything all we did is just looked at each other for 45 minutes because I couldn't leave the living room until I told them what happened man just staring at them is making sleepy and tired I would do anything for them to leave me alone but obviously I wasn't going to give up I'm not going to tell them anything about what's going on in school sometimes parents doesn't understand what their teenagers go through.

Some teens also think suicide is the only way to stop their troubles and get out of the terrible life that their all in well turns out for me I'm that same person I've tried to do it for a while now because I started to get bullied at the age of 14 years old and that was the worst experience of my life I'm glad I lived to make it through that long school year and oh yeah who beaten me up? Diaspro she just will not leave me alone at all I don't even know what is her deal she probably has been bullied in the past.

That's why she keeps messing with me almost every bully take their anger out on someone for no reason but obviously they been her they just won't say anything about it. While I was not paying attention to what my parent's we're saying I saw the boy in the mirror I gasped what is going on?  
**  
Why does he keeps stalking me?...**

How was this chapter did you like it or no? Tell me what you think if you want me to continue.

-Stella Sunny


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone sorry I haven't been on here lately or reviewing as well its school too many things to do I hope you guys like this chapter :) I might start a new story soon where Bloom is Valtor's daughter etc. etc. still trying to make a summary it already has 2 chapters but anyways here's the chapter enjoy.**

**(you guys lets pretend its winter because I had like another inspiration from the book if i stay)**

**Chapter 2**

"What's been going on in school young lady!?" yelled Miriam, Bloom sighed folded her arms and then rolled her eyes she was thinking now they give a damn about her? Bloom just sat there not answering she still kept seeing a reflection of that boy in the window she rubbed her eyes but once again it was no dream it was really someone stalking her all day. "Answer me!" her mother yelled

"Read my lips, I... hate... my... fucking... life!" Bloom said slowly then she got up and slowly walked up stairs to her room locked her room and sat on her bed she wished she had her razor so she can cut every inch of her body but obviously Daphne took it when she wasn't looking. They next day was always normal Bloom decided to walk to school she didn't want her Mom or either Dad to take her to school she walked past a bush and someone came out and scared the hell out of her.

"AHH! TAKE WHATEVER YOU WANT I'M JUST A 16 YEAR OLD GIRL!" She screamed while having her eyes closed and having her arms in front of her face.

"Wow, Wow, Wow, calm down I'm not gonna hurt you."

Bloom opened her eyes "Your that stalker! Who's been stalking me everywhere!"

"I think you might be in crazy town because I have no idea what you're talking about." He lied

"Everyone's been telling me I'm crazy because I see a stunning boy like you." she pointed at him, he was so handsome and gorgeous his blue eyes and perfect blonde short hair. Bloom then took a deep breath. "Okay, I was being crazy as hell so are you new at my school or something?" she asked him, he nodded

"I just moved here about a week ago." he responded

"Okay, so what's your name? Just wondering..."

"It's Sky."

"Sky like the Sky up there." she pointed at the blue sky, with a little smile this was so confusing to her who would want to name someone Sky? Isn't that like a girl's name or something? "I know it's confusing but that's what my mother named me." He chuckled a bit his smile was so beautiful to her she never seen anything like it.

Bloom P.O.V

All this time I thought I was crazy, and I thought he was stalking I guess it was my imagination or I think I'm dreaming now and I might be on medica- no, now that's crazy talk Bloom calm down jeez you just met this stunning handsome boy today every girl was whispering and smiling at Sky I guess he might be the new hot boy. "Hello," smiled Diaspro getting in front of me she pushed me as well which made me fall oh god no someone kill me or hit me with a bat now I was about to say something until she spoke once again with her annoying mouth. "I'm Diaspro part-time model the most popular girl here you must be new." she twisted her hair around.

I got up off the ground and wiped the dust off of my skinny jeans. "Diaspro, I'm showing him around here." I said in a very rude tone

"You wouldn't want to hangout with her I'll show you around come on!" she smiled she then turned her head at me and gave me an evil grin with a little smirk Diaspro and Sky soon was down the hall god she is so petty! I wish I can cuss her out badly like one of those girls do in movies the ones that uncensored. "Who's the new boy he's cute." Stella smiled at me.

"His name is Sky and Diaspro stole him from me." I sighed

"You two are?"

"No!"

"Oh, then why did you say it like then? I thought you guys we're dating."

"We just met today Stella." I blushed

"And your already in love with him I know..." She giggled at me, I felt my blush getting bigger how can it be love at first sight if you just met him today and a lot of people don't believe in that crap either neither do I but if it was true me and Sky would probably be already dating each other. "I am so not." I lied to her nervously.

"So is, hey what's that on your wrist!?" she took my hand and looked at it "D-Did you cut yourself." I could see her eyes almost feeling with tears

"No..." I lied

"Don't you dare lie to me Bloom I am too sensitive and you know that!"

"Yes, I cut myself with a damn razor alright?"

"Does your parents know about this?" she asked me, I sighed then nodded she hugged me and wouldn't let me go she really doesn't want to lose me I guess I was sort of wrong about leaving this world sometimes I think it's not worth to live if your parents barely talk to you and they yell at you never do anything but work after school still no sight of Sky. "Hey." said a voice it was Sky I smiled a little.

"Hi." I smiled back "So, how did it go with Diaspro?"

"She's talk way too much about herself also she is so boring how can people think she's popular?"

"I think it's just the way she dress." I shrugged, I saw my Mom's car "Well, I got to go." I sighed then went into the car my Dad and Sister was in the car as well.

"Bloom, I need to tell you something." My Mother started as we drove off. "I'm so sorry I never got to spe- I mean we never got to spend time with you like that and I decided to quit my job."

I gasped. "What Mom you can't do that..."

"I have to if it gets to do spend time with you honey." she smiled at me along with my Dad.

"Am I that annoying?" I asked Daphne

"You can be sometimes but all the way your not." I chuckled a little at her it's such a slick road during this time of year and it's going to be Christmas in 3 weeks I'm just excited to see what I get this year I was really hoping for a skate board or something like that, on the radio a song was playing it was called 'Say Something.' that song is so sad even the video I barely got through the video anyways it was making me cry so much then suddenly everything just went black.

No P.O.V

"Shut the hell up you guys fight like a bunch of animals!" screamed Stella hate her parents "I had enough with you two!" she said angrily they both was shocked she said that Luna and Radius took a deep breath they did agree with her the house phone ringed Luna answered it. "Hello?... oh my god... what... that's terrible."

"What is it Mom?" asked Stella concerned

"It's about Bloom..." She started

**Cliffhanger, okay everyone that's it for this chapter Trying to remember and The twist in our fates will be updated very soon until then...**

**-XOXO Stella Sunny**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone new chapter I made sure this was longer so you guys could enjoy it a little more sorry if the last one was short o...o I'm going to start replying to reviews as well so enjoy the chapter like always :)**

Chapter 3

"What about Bloom is she okay!? WHAT HAPPENED!? OH MY GOD MOM TELL ME RIGHT NOW! BEFORE I GO ON A RAMPAGE AND LIGHT EVERYTHING EVEN THE CITY! ON FIRE AND I'M DEAD SERIOUS ABOUT THAT!" Stella screamed very loudly while pulling her own hair in frustration.

That almost the neighbors could hear her. While tears was rushing down her face, Luna didn't want to tell her but she knew she would scream even more in sadness and hurt. "Stella, Bloom got into a bad car accident and... she was the only one who survived and now she won't wake up-" she got cut off by Stella.

"No, No, No, t-this can't be true." Stella shook her head her make up was coming from her face while she was crying as well, she quickly went upstairs and slammed her door.

"God, Jesus, I know I said I used to be an atheist but I'll start believing in you w-when you wake my best friend Bloom she's everything to me and I don't want to lose her at all." She started to cry even harder Luna had her head against the door and listening she was pretty much surprised this was the first time that she heard her pray since she was eight years old.

Stella quickly wiped her face and then stood up she opened her bedroom door. "Mom, c-can y-you p-please take me to t-to go see Bloom." She sniffed Luna never seen her like this before she was so worried about Bloom very much and she would start believing in God and Jesus to get her back also but Stella was thinking what good would that do anyways? She pretty much believed there is no heaven and there is no hell but there is somewhat an after life after we die. "Sure, sweet heart let's go." Luna responded they both quickly went down stairs.

Stella just gave a glare at her Dad he never does anything to help her now, a few minutes later they arrived at the hospital Stella quickly looked out of Bloom's bedroom window Sky made it here before her he was sitting in the waiting chair. "Did she even wake up yet?" Stella asked with a sigh

"Nope..." Sky responded

"You and Bloom seem a lot more connected." she sat down next to him

"It's pretty weird how I can know someone for only a day and this happens."

"My Aunt always told me things happen for a reason and later in life we'll find something special." A tear came from Stella's left eye. A nurse came out of the room and said that Sky and Stella can see her now, but she doesn't know how long she will wake up it could take days or even weeks. Stella sat next to Bloom in a chair on the right side Sky sat next to her in a chair on the left, Stella felt tears coming down her face again as she sees Bloom there and that monitor just beeping since Bloom's parents died and sister died in a car crash she's going to have to live in a foster home and that what made Stella even feel worse.

Stella walked out of the room and found a space in a corner to herself for a minute. "I remember when we used to tell dirty jokes at the age of 10 and we just didn't care who cussed and Me and Bloom always got in trouble for it a lot." She sniffed and wiped the tears coming from her eyes. "And also we used to watch a lot and red of those Disney movies and even have a collection at the age of 5? I don't why I'm talking to myself and I'm right here I should be in there talking to her and shouldn't care if her friend is listening." She got back up and went into the room with Bloom again, Bloom was lucky she survived because there was a 98 chance of her not surviving.

Stella and Sky didn't leave they fell asleep around 12:00 at midnight a loud tired groan was heard from a voice Stella woke up also Sky, Bloom's eyesight was blurry at first then it went clear to focus. "W-Where am I?" She asked she could still feel a little pain from the accident. "Bloom!" they both said happily, Stella prayer worked she also promised she would give her gifts to charity for Christmas now she can't break it.

"What happened, where's my parents and Daphne!" Bloom asked in concerned Stella and Sky gave a worried look at each other they couldn't but they had to. "Bloom, they died in the car crash and you was the only one who survived." Stella sighed, Bloom always hated her life and sometimes even wished her parents die but not like this she didn't want to end like this tears started to fill her eyes. Bloom started to think in her thoughts she regrets that she hated her life, she regretted that she cut, she regrets that she wished her parents would die.

"So, that's it they're really gone..." Bloom sighed, the next day at school Stella saw candles and pictures of Bloom do they all think she's dead? No, I guess they was just paying a tribute to her because they all know she almost died in that car crash Diaspro is so cold-hearted she didn't even care at all. Stella went over to Bloom's locker there was about 10 candles circled around and pictures of her since she was 10 years old it said 'Get Well Bloom We All Miss You.' In history class the teacher started talking a little about Bloom the teacher known Bloom since the 3rd grade she was her teacher for that long? Wow...

About a few days later Bloom was fully recovered from the crash she was also still able to go to the same high school but she was also taken to a teenager orphanage center for older parents to adopt. Bloom thought 'yeah right who would want to adopt a 16 year old?' but sometimes older parents would love to adopt some teens at that age. "This is the worst day of my life." Bloom sighed she was messing with a red ball she was spinning it around and around she then saw a couple walked in that looked about in their mid 30's and early 30's they was a lesbian couple the worker was telling them about Bloom and how she's sweet and kind, Bloom sighed she didn't even want to think about her birth parents.

Actually, Bloom wished she would be up there with her family now "Hello." said a woman, Bloom waved with a weak smile. "I know you must be shy, it happens to me as well."

"I just been through a lot..." Bloom responded with a sigh

"How long have you been here?" asked the other Woman

"About 2 weeks now Christmas now I guess I'll have to spend alone, because my family died in a car accident I was the only who survived it..."

"I'm so sorry to hear that you poor thing, well I'm Melissa and that's June."

"Well, my name is Bloom nice to meet you so are you two um...like a thing?"

"Oh... yes it's okay to say it, it's normal when people see two lesbian couples married." smiled June

"I have no problem with that, I support same-sex marriages." she smiled, after they talked for about 30 more minutes June and Melissa signed the custody forms and took Bloom home. "Oh, wow you guys have an amazing house."

"Olive, Jess." called June

Olive was about 8 years old and Jess was 14 they was adopted by them for a very long time now, Bloom thought the little girl was so adorable and cute she had orange hair freckles and was wearing a pink dress. "Hello." smiled Olive

"Hi." Bloom smiled.

**Stella P.O.V**

I hope Bloom is doing okay in that foster home for teenagers or whatever she got putted in she hasn't called or text me in the past 24 hours, I'm stuck in my room looking at my Facebook for some reason and I hear my parents arguing to their best like always. "DO NOT LIE TO ME ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME!?" My Mother yells very loudly I could see some neighbors lights comes on and asking

_'What's going on at this time of night?'_

_'Is Luna and Radius arguing again?_

_'Oh my god do they ever shut the hell up once in a while?!'_

_"EVERY SINGLE DAMN DAY!'_

_'I feel bad for their daughter who's the nice golden blonde girl Stella.'_

Wow, okay many complaints here that's just making me feel worse and I feel sorry that my parents are even my parents in the first place.

I sighed, I can never get any peace and quiet around my house lately because my Dad been leaving the house early in the morning and I think he always lies about that and be going somewhere else and I pretty much think he's cheating on my Mom for another woman. If he doesn't love my Mother why did he even marry her in the first place? My life is gonna be like Pink's song 'Family Portrait' because obviously what the song says my parents actually do they fight about money, they fight about me, and now they're fighting about cheating.

And now Christmas is in a few days and we might not even have together like every year.

I then heard the front door of the house slam shut really loudly and strongly like someone was in anger and wanted to hit something or somebody really badly. And then I heard my Mother crying jeez tough love can happen once in a while in everyone's lives. I then could feel tears coming down my face now I can never focus on my homework as well because of this bullshit I have to put up with every day and my grades are slipping and I feel like I should begin cutting my self and skin I'm starting to have suicidal thoughts and it's not healthy for me and it's not helping me out at all. And if that's not even bad enough I even think my crush doesn't even like me.

I opened my bed room door and walked down stairs I saw my Mom crying on the couch. "Mom are you alright?" I asked worriedly, "I am I'm just sick of your Father I had it and I'm going to file a divorce!" she responded she sounded angry and serious about that too.

"What no! This family will be torn apart!" I started to cry even more

"Stella listen it's for the best."

"B...u..." I didn't know what to say anymore

"No, if ands, or buts your Father never loved me and it's just time for us to split."

"I... I HATE YOU!" I just quickly went upstairs and slammed my door, why did I say that why on earth did I just say that why? Why? Why!?

Bloom P.O.V

The Next Day...

I still have those cards and my pictures and candles around my locker I'm still getting settled in my adoption parents house, when I looked at my mirror it said _'SLUT'_ I looked at Diaspro with a disgusted look I could see her friends and her laughing their asses off like always I guess they don't care that my Family literally died in a car accident!? They don't understand what pain I feel and what I'm going through now I could feel my fist baling up I quickly slammed my locker and then went over to her angrily. "Awe, the poor little foster girl is mad." Diaspro laughed at Me

"Wow, Diaspro I think you might be taking it too far this time." said Juliet

"Yeah, her parents did die in a car crash you know?" said Krystal, I was glad to see that they was on my side

"Oh you guys, what if she just faked the crash to get attention?" Diaspro said I had it with her I punched her in the face everyone gasped "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She slapped me hard it made a red mark on my cheek, we both fell to the ground and literally started hitting and punching each other everyone was in the crowd taking pictures and recording us this is not the first fight I ever been in it also happened in 4th grade 5th even 6th then the principle came and broke us up.

"THAT IS ENOUGH YOU TWO!" the Principle yelled, the Math teacher had Diaspro and the principle had me

"SHE STARTED THE FUCKING FIGHT!" I screamed

"YOUR THE ONE WHO HIT ME FIRST YOU DUMB ASS Diaspro shot back

"I SAID ENOUGH IN MY OFFICE NOW!" The Principle yelled once again but that time even louder now I knew I was in big trouble I think I might even get expelled.

**That's it for today how's was that chapter? Good bad I don't it's your guys opinion XD this probably took me at least 5 days or Idk but anyways.**

XOXO Stella Sunny


	4. Chapter 4

**Briar Charming: Thanks :)**

**PrincessAnnieOfEraklyon: Yah, Bloom just really took her anger out because of Diaspro annoyance XD**

**emily2087: I hate Diaspro too and she is stupid as well! :3**

**Wow I made it to more than 3,000 words this time, but anyways I only wrote this in a day since I had nothing to do yesterday but anyways enjoy the chapter the next chapter will probably be out this weekend or either Friday not for sure yet.**

**Chapter 4**

**Stella P.O.V**

I wonder where Bloom is because once again she hasn't called or text me. I got to school really late because my Mom over slept she always does that sometimes and plus she's really having a hard time with filling the divorce and with my Dad cheating on her I'm surprised my Father would even do that. And also I'm still really pissed off that my damn parents are getting a divorce and for my Dad cheating on my Mom like that! Again if he didn't love her he shouldn't have married her because I would be lucky if I didn't exist at all.

When I was walking down the hall to get to my locker I heard a lot of people whispering then finally I saw Bloom "Hey, Bloom..." I said to her but she walked past me she was walking quickly as well does she not like me anymore? no I need to stop jumping to conclusions too quickly. "Hey do you know what's wrong with Bloom?" I asked Sky

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot a fight happened between Bloom and Diaspro and I pretty much think Bloom started first at least that's what I heard." Sky responded to me I wish I was there to see it and stop it from happening as well but I guess some things happens for a reason. At the end of the day my last class was science thank goodness the class was almost over too. "Okay, everyone I am going to partner you all up." said the teacher Mrs. Collins "Let's see Musa and Rive-" Before she could finish Musa and Riven interrupted her at the same time.

"NO!" They both shouted loudly at the same time, but they had to work together anyways to get an A+ on the project no matter how much they hated each other so bad I always thought they would be a couple someday I think it might happen maybe. I got partnered up with Brandon Cullen he's one of the popular hot boys in school and captain of the football team and no he is not my crush like ever in my life I would date him, my crush is Andy Henry but anyways Me and Bloom knew Brandon since the 5th grade him and his friends would always pull pranks on us and nobody else that was just so wrong and mean of them! "Mrs. Collins, can I work with someone who is not a total jerk!?" I yelled

"Mrs. Collins, can I work with someone who is not a stuck up drama queen?" Brandon shot back I gave him an evil glare that said 'I'm gonna kill you.' I heard Sky and Helia snickering I would totally kick their asses if I had the chance but I'm a good student I would never do that anyways even if I have thoughts if it of kicking Brandon's ass. I insisted we should make the project at my house because I don't I just did my parents are getting a divorce and there's quiet in the house now. "Okay, let's just get this over with get an A+ on the project and we never have to partner up with each other ever again." I said to Brandon.

"Whatever." Brandon hissed, I rolled my eyes in annoyance what a rude ass I opened the door I quickly went into the kitchen to see what chores I have today I can't do today because I have to make a project that's done in 2 weeks! "How come you have a bunch of crap on your stairs?" asked Brandon I was confused about what he was saying I went back to the living room and stood next to him we both heard a bunch of yelling coming from upstairs then a big suit case dropped from the stairs and the clothes fell out.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE RADIUS! I WILL NEVER LET YOU SEE ME OR YOUR OWN DAUGHTER STELLA EVER AGAIN!" I heard my Mother shout very loudly I think the neighbors can hear this shit again, I think me and Brandon should have gone to the library instead of my house I thought my Dad moved out already.

"SO NOW I'M NOT ALLOWED TO SEE MY OWN DAUGHTER!?" I heard my Father yelled back at my Mother very loudly as her Brandon gave me a weird look of confusion. I opened the front door and we both walked outside I cannot keep this up with my parents anymore.

"Let's just go," I said to him very softly "We should have gone to the library instead I guess it's still open." I couldn't hold my tears in anymore I just kept my head down as we walked to the library all this fighting and arguing between my parents is getting out of control lately.

"Um... are you okay?" Brandon asks me

"I have water in my eyes I was yawing!" I lied.

"Okay, jeez take it easy I was just asking."

"Sorry..."

"I'm guessing that was your parents arguing and yelling at each other?"

"Pretty... much..." I responded slowly while wiping my tears off with the back of my hand "They argue almost every day but life is just life a lot of people have to split sooner or later my family is broken anyways I guess when I get married the same thing will happen to me." I sighed

"This might be weird but sorry for what I did to you and Bloom for the past few years."

"Why are you saying sorry?" I asked confused I stopped walking and turned around towards him.

"I heard about what happened to Bloom's parents and I felt better all the times I putted pranks on her and now hearing about your parents or etc. I had to say it." After a long walk we finally made it to the library we have to do a project about cells and the human body and whatever so I looked under C then I found the cells and then I found the body book.

"Did you find anything?" I asked Brandon, he shook his head. "Look if you want an A+ on this you're gonna have to work for it."

"I know that but you found the books quicker than I did." He responded well he did have a point about that all he found was a blue cell's book or something that will do I guess we sat at the table.

"Just by the way the book you have is about a tumor."

"How?" He said in a rude tone I sighed in frustration, this retard knows nothing about science!

"Because blue small rounded cells are tumors you dumb ass!" I responded with a little yell the librarian 'shh' me I hate when she does that all the time when someone talks, yells or shouts but that does affect on people who are reading Brandon was going to say something back but he decided to keep his mouth shut he better too or someone was gonna end up dead at a local library today. "You have a crush on me come on just admit it." Brandon smirked at me.

"In your dreams pretty boy." I responded I smiled a little that was funny to me like I would ever date him HA! Like I said in his dreams, but I think I got lost in his pretty brown eyes and hair "Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked me in confusion.

"I thought I saw something over there." I lied then pointed "Let's just work on the project..."

**Bloom P.O.V**

Stupid Diaspro she got on my last nerve I guess I just finally let all of my anger out and punched her in the face really hard and now I have a black eye from her punching me back while we was fighting and she has a bruised cheek from me punching her in the cheek I should have kicked her where no girl should be kicked too. But I wouldn't have done that if she hadn't talked about me begin in a foster home and saying that my parents and older sister faked the car crash! My parent's and Daphne funeral's is next week I don't want to go but I have no choice I have to force myself to go because it was the final and last good-bye I could say to them one last time.

The ambulances founded they're bodies in the car crash so and they offered they would pay for the casket that was nice but also depressing I guess they felt sad about me from begin the only one who survived that crash. I really hope Stella isn't made at me because I haven't called or text her in the past 2 days I wonder how she's doing though. "Well, the principle said you're not getting suspended for a week Diaspro is since she made fun of you." Melissa said to me as she got into the car into the drivers seat.

I starred at the snow just falling from the sky and on to the window. I always dreamed of probably dying since my family had no time for me but seeing my family died in that car crash, I guess they want me to live longer. And have great potential when I get older to 20 or 25 or something, but what I learned from this whole thing is that never take anyone you love the most for granted or say you hate them because that can lead to the worse part that you never know that can happen. I was holding an ice pack on my right eye this is the worst fight that ever happened to me well I had worse in the 6th grade when I fought Krystal yeah that's surprising isn't it but I won. "High school is the worst." I said with a little sigh I leaned my head against the car window.

"I know I had a bad experience when I was your age too." Melissa responded to me as she stroked my hair she was just so nice I guess she didn't want to ground me because she didn't want to be too strict on me. "And Diaspro's parents was in there and they invited us to dinner tomorrow night." she continued uh-oh dinner with Diaspro's parents and Diaspro? now this had to be a nightmare! What if I'm not really adopted? What if my parents didn't actually die? This has to be a dream I pinched my self to wake up but I was not dreaming this all happened for real this was reality I had to face that fate has putted me through.

I still can't believe no one broke the fight they was just watching taking pictures and recording I quickly looked on YouTube to make sure I wasn't on there I was and it said _'Crazy chick fight at school.'_ It already has a total of 500,000 thousand views and 100,000 likes 10 dislikes and 800,000 comments can my life get any worse than this? I wasn't that embarrassed about it I did win the fight anyways and not Diaspro there was really mean and positive comments. "My life is ruined!" I said banging my head against the wall although I have a headache Melissa said I need to stop bagging my head or my headache will get worse.

"The fight got posted on YouTube?" Melissa asked Me, I nodded then sighed once again in frustration about that video on there I let my anger slipped out I sometimes have anger issues and it's not pretty. "That happens a lot, because a lot of dumb ass bull dumb people just want attention so they can ruin other people's lives." That is true what she said though people just wanted attention at the end of the video fight Krystal had the camera on herself and then said 'Ooo that fight was cold.' I already beaten her up once I can do it again I can make her take this video off of YouTube a bunch of fights on there gets a bunch of views because people like watching fights for some reason which is oddly weird too.

"How come you have cuts on your arm did you get that from the fight too?" Melissa asked me, I shook my head.

"I actually cut myself with a razor before..." I said looking at my feet in disappointment I never liked talking about my feelings and I hated when people asked 'Why do you cut yourself?', 'Why did you do it in the first place?' we got back home and I needed to find a dress for dinner with Diaspro's parents tomorrow night I decided to pick one tomorrow I went into my bed and went to sleep then I heard a knock on my door. "Come in..." I said it was Olive. "Olive what are you doing up this late it's like 2:00 in the morning." and my school starts at 5:00 A.M so now I only have 3 hours of sleep now.

"I had a bad nightmare." She said in a adorable way she was holding her teddy bear that had a TuTu on it and a Tiara that was so cute as well, she then walked over to my bed and I picked her up and sat her next to me. "What was the nightmare about?" I asked her.

"Before I had gotten adopted at age 3 my real Mommy abandoned me I don't know why Daddy was always bad sometimes he said cruel things to me." Olive started to cry, I tried to wipe the tears off of her face maybe her mommy abandoned her because the Dad didn't won't Olive to be born at all and this all happened a three years old? Wow. Olive also told me that she was stuck in the middle of no where for a whole week then some woman found her June did and she offered to take her home that story sort of made me cry. "Can I sleep here with you tonight?"

"Sure." I smiled, she smiled right back at me she's just so cute I want to pinch her little cheeks I guess having an older sister is bad but having a little sister is the best though Olive actually felt like a real little sister to me, the next day was Saturday and I had to go to Diaspro's house to have dinner with her parents I just picked out a white dress and just did some things to my hair and wearing cute earnings I was walking outside with heels on testing them so I won't fall I have to make this perfect because god knows me and Diaspro do not like each other. "Wow... you look um beautiful." Sky said blushing at me a little. I forgot he lives on this part of town with his aunt sometimes.

"So how's the new foster parent's working out for ya?" He asked me

"It's okay... there a lesbian couple but I have no problem against gay marriage." I responded "And plus I have dinner with Diaspro's parents because they want to apologize for what she said to me."

"You know there's a viral video about the fight on YouT-" I cut him off

"I know Sky, I know..." I kept pacing around in circles these heels turn out to be fine, I kept thinking about he looks exactly like the boy I kept seeing a few weeks ago I thought he was probably an angel or something but no they couldn't be true. "I was just testing these heels because sometimes they can break..." I exhaled, I looked at the stars and saw one, two, three of them that twinkled really bright a lot I wish someone can save me now because I feel like whenever I think about my family I get more and more depressed.

"Bloom are you ready to go?" asked June walking up towards me I could see Olive was wearing a light orange dress with a little cat on it and her hair curled in a ponytail and she was still carrying that teddy bear how funny, and Jess he was wearing a black tuxedo with a white tie or whatever he also always wear glasses too and he looks like he didn't give a care in the world because he was listening to music with those head phones called beats By Dre. And plus whenever he speaks he sort of have a crack in his voice that's still young though he might be going through puberty right now. June told me she and Melissa adopted Jess when we was 6 years old they grow up so fast he's not even my height it's because I'm older and about to be 17 years old so yeah.

"Who's your friend?" smiled Melissa at me I blushed I know what she's thinking is he my boyfriend? No he's not he's just a friend some people in school also think me and Sky go out they always say we make such a cute couple.

It was freezing cold outside my coat is not that fat I wish I could be wearing one like Sky's because he seems fine I said one last goodbye to Sky then I was off to go to Diaspro's house for dinner I hope this goes very well I stared at the stars "Wish me luck." I said to my Mom, Dad and Daphne with a little smile. Then 10 short minutes later we was at the Niler's house which is Diaspro's last name I gosh I really hope this goes well.

**So that's it for today what will you think what will happen at dinner? If Diaspro and Bloom hate each other so much. Until next chapter**

**- Love ya _^ XOXO StellaSunny**

**Stay sunny like the shinning sun :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the very long update again. School :/ I just hate it because some of the teachers are mostly boring and some of them gets on my nerves and I have to go back tomorrow so enjoy the chapter . But enjoy this chapter :)**

Briar Charming: It's starting to get cold where I live now no more warm days :/

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Remember, Olive and Jess remember your manners please." said June,

Olive nodded Jess wasn't paying attention. June sighed and took Jess beats. "Yes Ma'am I will remember my manners." Jess responded with a smile very quickly, Bloom kinda smirked at that she then ringed the door bell she heard locks trying to be unlocked it took about 30 seconds wow I guess these people lives fancy, the door opened it was Ms. Niler

"Hello, you must be Bloom and your uh... foster parents?" Mrs. Niler asked confused while her eyebrow was up

"Yes, they're my foster parents." Bloom responded with a little smile

"I didn't know th-" she stopped herself "Why, don't you come in?" she smiled

**Bloom P.O.V**

I am not, I repeat I am not a fucking idiot and retard. I knew she stared at my adopted parents like dumb asses or something but I'm not going to worry about it. Wow they had a long dinner table it's so nice they do live so fancy.

"Sit down." smiled Mrs. Niler she's nicer than Diaspro, but I wonder where Diaspro get's her nasty attitude from though. "Before we begin Dinner Diaspro is there something you like to say?" asked Mr. Niler I looked at her with a glare she looked at me with the fakest smile in the whole world I guess her parents made her that smile to put on her face.

"Bloom, I... am sorry for saying that your parents faked the car crash I know that's really sad I didn't mean to say it because I would have known I would have gone to a place where horrible people go so I'm sorry do you forgive me?" She asked me, "Your forgiven." I faked smile Diaspro smile finally faded and we started to glance at each other when our parents weren't looking, salads was served first are they like rich why would you say that Bloom? Of course they are! They have many locks, their house is big as ever! They have a golden chair in a living room I saw when I was walking to the kitchen.

"So, Jess do you play any sports?" asked Mrs. Niler,

Jess nodded. "Certainly, Ma'am I play baseball and my team never lost any games we won like 30 trophies all ready and I got to keep them." He said in a fake British accent it was really good too, and I heard a crack in his voice I wanted to laugh but I didn't.

But wow his team never lost? is that even possible? I guess... because on T.V shows they say they never lose like always on some show I watched before I forgot what it was called.

"And I broke one of them before! I'm a ballerina too I love one direction too!" giggled Olive happily it's like she was proud about it to actually break something. But the Niler's thought she was so adorable.

And finally dinner was served everyone was eating like they never did before and so was I, and so far this night is beginning to become perfect. "So, Bloom your foster lesbi- I mean parents are so l-...lovely..." Diaspro choked out was she about to say; 'My foster lesbian parents?'

"Diaspro! I know what you was going to say and that was surely rude." said Mr. Niler indeed it was

"But I thought gay marriage was band in this state?" said Mrs. Niler "God hates lesbians." I saw Melissa almost choking on her food that was so rude of her to say!

"Oh, really do you have any proof?!" asked June putting her fork down sternly

"I hear people say god hates gays and lesbians so obviously it is true."

"Does it says it in the bible then?"

"I never read but I think so." Uh-oh I think this perfect night is going to turn into a disaster. "If you never read it, how do you know he hates lesbians?!"

"I obviously think same-sex marriages are wrong as well because it's not even allowed in this state yet because the supreme court is still debating! So how did you two even get married?" said Mr. Niler not him too? Did they invite us here so they can make fun of my foster parents? They might not be my real parents but they are taking care of me so I have to say something.

"That is none of your business!" June shot back while she pulled her long blonde hair back.

"Homosexuals," Mr.s Niler shook her head then laughed "Homosexuals, wants to destroy civilization with their dirty tricks and you two are nothing but dirty homosexuals nobody wants same-sex marriage because it isn't right! A man and a woman is supposed to be together not a Woman + Woman and not Man + Man."

"Do you think I am going to just sit here and listen to you talk about my parents like that?" I said with a serious look "It's about love not gender."

"Well, look who's talking." said Diaspro "Your family died in a car accident... and you got adopted by homosexuals! for god sake!"

"We're not married okay? They wouldn't allow us to happy now?" sighed Melissa

"That explains why the wedding rings aren't on your damn middle and pinkie fingers." said Mrs. Niler, I could see tears coming out of Melissa's eyes she then got up and took her jacket and went outside.

"Is mommy okay?" asked Olive

"I'll go see." I said I could here June and Diaspro parents arguing again I sighed I stood next to Melissa her light brown hair was glowing under the moonlight. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"No," She responded while wiping her eyes. "I was never really into men because my Mom used to be abused by my father I know not every man is like that but I just figured out I was into women better I met June when I was in high school." She started. "People used to make fun of me a lot because I liked girls and tell them who I liked I barely had any friends at the time but June was there all along she was my best friend, and then one day she told me her secret that she was a lesbian to she just didn't want to say anything about it, we tried to get married last year but the court didn't allow it."

"In Macklemore's song he said 'I can't change even if I tried.' You don't choose to be gay though it's either you are or you're not." I responded, I saw Melissa gave a little smile at me.

"Thanks Bloom."

"No problem Mo- I uh..."

"It's okay you can say it you don't have to call me Mom."

"No problem Mom." I smiled,

A couple of minutes later we went back inside everyone was still arguing. "STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" yelled Jess that made everyone be quiet.

"Mrs. Mr. Niler and Diaspro" He continued "Who cares what you think cry a river and get over it for god sake! One day same-sex marriage will be legal everywhere in the nation! I'll have you know my real parents didn't want me in the first place. They told me I was a mistake and I was sent to an orphanage for 3 years until I turned 6 then my two mom's adopted me. You know what? I am lucky I have parents who loves me because I don't care what gender they are! Because my Mom who gave birth to me hated me even my father and you don't know how much that hurt my heart? I don't know where they are today but I am lucky I am not at the orphanage anymore."

"My Father didn't love me my Mom did but she left me at age 3." sighed Olive

"Take a good look at yourselves you disgust me!" Jess continued "And Diaspro as for you how dare you make fun of my older sister Bloom her real parents and sister died in an accident and that's really hard for a kid who goes through that stuff for the rest of their life!" Wow, he spoke the words that I thought of and took it right out of my mouth his he a mind reader? "There are places for people like you.

"Get out of my house!" yelled Mrs. Niler

"Diaspro." I said I putted the middle finger up. "Fuck you and I hope you rot in hell!"

"Oh, we'll see about that when I return to school next week from my suspension." she mumbled under her breath.

Yeah right what is she gonna do? I would like to see her do something that will scare me for life we all left. "Those we're rude people see Melissa I told you something would happen when we went over there." said June she was still upset about the homosexual thing I heard Melissa sigh and putted her head against the window while June was driving.

"I know that Diaspro girl and her family is nothing but animals." Melissa responded and Stella text me like 3 hours ago. I just putted my phone back in my bag not caring about anything anymore, the next day at school I went over to Stella's locker "Stella, hey..." I said to her she was still getting things from her locker. She then sighed very loudly and slammed her locker then walked away I started to follow her.

"Stella wait!" I said I finally cached up to her "Stella, what's wrong wh-" she cut me off.

"Bloom leave me the hell alone! My life is coming to a dead-end and I want you out of it." She gave me a serious look then kept on walking that was hurtful why did she say that to me? We tell each other everything but she's mad that I didn't respond to her text's I looked at my phone I saw the messages from Wednesday after the dinner I had my phone on vibrate so I didn't hear my phone ring or anything while I went to sleep early.

**Monday, at 5:00 P.M.**

**-My parents are getting a divorce :( I'm not handling it to well either...**

**Tuesday, at 3:00 P.M.**

**- You remember that boy Brandon from when we was kids? He's my science partner I can't believe this!**

**5:00 P.M.**

**- My parents was acting like animals because they threw a bunch of stuff on the stairs when I got home.**

**Wednesday, 11:18 P.M.**

**-Why are you ignoring me? This happened for about a week now**

**11: 24 P.M.**

**- We tell each other everything... D;**

**- Why won't you speak to me did something happen?**

**11: 30 P.M.**

**- Bloom please answer I'm having a hard time... I need someone to talk to... please...**

**11: 40 P.M.**

**- My Dad wants nothing to do with me anymore! BLOOM PLEASE ANSWER I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! ;C**

**11: 45 P.M.**

**- I just cut myself the scars make me feel better... because no one cares about me... and no I'm not making this up to get ur attention.**

**12:00 A.M.**

**- I'll hope you'll be happy with your new life! :( and don't have time for me anymore your best friend in the whole wide world who's always there for you when something goes terribly wrong and now ur not here for me ... STAY OUT OF MY LIFE! I feel weak... and a dumb ass... why did we even meet in the first place?**

I started to cry at this I didn't know her parents was getting a divorce my week was busy and upsetting I just couldn't talk to anyone. "Do you know Stella was texting you all night when we was working our project?" Brandon said to me.

"No, did she happen to go to the bathroom when you two was working together?" I asked

"Yeah why?"

"SHE CUTTED HERSELF YOU DUMB ASS!" I shouted at him luckily no one else heard but he deserves it for pranking me and Stella for a whole year.

"How was I suppose to know she looked okay to me? although I did see her cry a little."

"Brandon, listen to me ask Stella some questions like did you cut yourself or let me see your arm okay? I know you like her."

"The hell I do!" He rolled his eyes at me this bastard! I should hit him across his face right now but I'm not gonna do that I already got into one fight this year.

"Ha, I love it when you lie about something now go find Stella!"

"Okay." He responded then left I hope Stella doesn't lose a lot of blood what if she went to the girl's bathroom and cut herself even more that would be terrible I feel so bad now ignoring her messages all throughout the week and she was having a painful week as well. "So, how did the dinner go?" Sky asked me

"Diaspro parents even, Diaspro for herself called my foster parents homosexuals." I responded with a sigh I banged my head on Stella's locker. "Stella, started cutting herself and now I don't know what to do." I covered my face in frustration.

"Wow, when did she-" I cut him off. "I saw my text messages that I haven't answered for a whole week she cut herself last night." I responded with a sigh I so stupid! I knew something was up but I didn't want to know I don't know why I'm such a horrible best friend to her she doesn't even deserve me to be her friend.

Stella P.O.V

I can't believe Bloom has ignored me a lot now! I hate her I hope she dies, I don't even want to look at her damn face! I was just in the hallway looking at the window until class started. "Stella," I heard a voice say I turned around it was Brandon I sighed. "What do you want?" I asked in annoyance I just wanted to be alone but obviously I can't.

"I know that you cut yourself yesterday." He said to me, how did he know I had the razor from my pencil sharpener in my pocket the whole time. "No, I didn't" I lied to him.

"You don't have to hide it."

"I'm not hiding nothing Brandon! I said I didn't cut myself yesterday and that's that!" I responded while covering my right arm quickly I just gave a small laugh then shook my head. "And what would you care nobody gives a damn about me anymore I told my Mom I hated her now she won't talk to me my Dad wants nothing to do with me my best friend is ignoring me..."

"Everyone cares you just don't see it that way, even I... um.. Never mind." He's to afraid to even say it to my damn face too.

"I don't like you, you don't like me so bye." I said in a harsh tone

"Can you j-" I cut him off oh my god how hard is it to say to someone to leave me the hell alone!?

"Leave me alone... please..." I sighed and starred at the ground,

He walked away without saying a word to me anymore. Finally, I soon got a razor out of my pocket then started to cut my right arm like I did last night the pain feels bad but in a good way though I love it I hope I can keep cutting myself for a long time to make my pain go away, I cut myself about five more times then I headed to History class I think on the last two cuts I think I cut to deep.

"Hey are you okay?" asked my friend Tecna sitting next to me she was always my partner in History class.

I nodded, "I just feel so tired that's all..." I responded in a sleepy tone I could see Bloom was in the front of me she looked back I gave her an evil look then she turned back around thank god I felt like my breathing was going out or something so I started to breathe heavily to keep it going, and suddenly my eyesight started to turn blurry. "Stella!" said a voice shaking me I heard a _'THUMP!'_ then everything went black...****

Cliffhanger! What do you think what happened well that's it for today.

- XOXO Stella Sunny


	6. Chapter 6

**MusicMelody'Tude: Hello and Hi! Thank you :) I just watched and read a lot of movies to come up with this because I do feel pain and hurt when I see like a drama film. And sometimes I get hyper when I write a chapter sometimes^^**

PrincessAnnieOfEraklyon: Thanks like always^^

May EunB†and RiSe† let them rest in peace their in a better place now... time flies by fast...

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 6

Stella P.O.V

I suddenly woke up somewhere staring at a white ceiling. "Hello?..." I answered and sited up no one was there I guess I was in the hospital I saw a lot of cards and balloons and some bears what the hell? Am I dreaming or something?

"Oh, Miss Stella your awake." said a nurse walking in.

"What happened?" I asked her, all I remember is begin in history class then everything just went black I was hearing some people calling my name. "You slit your wrist, and the doctors was able to save you from blood loss." The nurse responded to me quickly. Why can't people just leave me alone and let me die? When I say I'm okay I'm actually not I am very hurt inside my heart! My heart is so broken.

"Stella, I'm so glad your okay." said a voice it was my Mother hugging me, the nurse left so we can have a talk time or whatever. "How did I slit my wrist?" I asked confused

"I guess you sort of lost a memory of that a little." My Mother sighed. "They found a razor with blood in your pocket Stella why the hell are you cutting yourself?"

"I can't explain it in words... I-I just can't so I cut my skin to let my anger all out." I responded "My Dad doesn't even care about me anymore!" I started to cry

"It's all my fault because I have custody over you and he has no visitation." She looked at the ground in shame, she should be a shame my Dad hates me because of my Mother who have full custody over me and no visitation! Who in the hell does that did they go to court and do this? I bet they did because the last thing my Dad said to me was 'Don't come and visit me I got to follow my own path.' and I don't know where he is now but I'm guessing probably in a different country or state by now from how long he's been gone.

I looked at a pink card that had a heart on it, I picked it up and opened it. Oh my god I can't believe it...

Bloom P.O.V

Everyone got out of school early after what happened with Stella yesterday and oh my god she almost died did s-she do something? How did this even happen!? Okay Bloom calm yourself calm down I'll just hope she doesn't die over what happened today, "I heard about what happened with your best friend it was on the News." said June

"I swear when something goes wrong in school they have to put it on the News." I responded "Hey, are you like um..." I didn't want to say it because I knew it would be rude.

"Asian? Yeah, I'm Korean people know but they don't want to ask if I'm Asian because I have blonde hair I dyed it blonde." She responded with a smile. "Some Korean celebrities dyed their hair blonde like that girl from Girl's Generation and CL rapper."

"So, which Korea are you from?"

"South Korea, I'm half Korean and half Japanese my Mother met my Dad in Japan they moved in together in South Korea after I was born when I was age eleven they decided we come here to America and I speak perfect English without an accent perfectly well I do now once I very first learned it, it was so hard as hell!" she said quickly I think she was trying to not make it boring, I never mentioned her eyes begin like that I don't know why.

"Cool, but I having some problems. My best friend wouldn't even talk to me and I'm still worried about her." I sighed "The reason why because it has been a tough week and I didn't want to talk to anyone."

"Over just a text?" She asked raising an eyebrow in confusion, she didn't understand what I said so I had to be more specific.

"No, her parents got a divorce, she had to work with a boy that she didn't like, Her parents threw a freaking TV on the stairs and other crap I don't know, her Dad wants nothing to do with her!, she even cut herself so her week was just like she wants to die."

"Oh..." I guess she was utterly shock to hear that, I decided to go visit Stella in the hospital June took me there. "Okay, one second I'll go ask if she wants to see you." said the nurse I nodded then she went into the room.

"Tell her she can't come in!" yelled a voice yep that was Stella I guess she's still fucking pissed at me. "Stella, do not be rude!" I heard her Mother say, I was finally able to go in her hospital room.

"I'm gonna leave you two girls alone so you can chat." said Luna, she then left the room Stella gave me a very evil death glare like she wanted to kill me I just stared at the ground so I can stop making eye-contact with her.

"So, what happened in History class?" I asked Stella slowly gosh, I'm acting like a damn idiot of course I know what happened to her. It became a very long silence until Stella said...

"I passed out because you know damn well what happened!" She yelled at me that made me jump a little.

"I... feel so terrible about what I did I had to have dinner with Diaspro parents that was a fucked up disaster in my life, and plus I had my phone on vibrate all week." I responded with a sigh, she leaned back against her pillow I saw her wrist wrapped in a bandage. "I know you hate me so much right now..."

"Well, I can't blame you for everything but you could have at least talked to me or something." she sighed

"I know and I'm sorry I'm one hundred a thousa-" she cut me off

"Oh, my god Bloom! Just shut up and give me a hug already!" she smiled at me, I smiled back and hugged her happily I then sat down on a chair next to her bed, "Brandon actually gave me a card. And it's so sweet I didn't know he had such a soft side." She smiled happily, wow is she in love with him now? After all the pranks he did when we was little children did I also mentioned he did dumb prank calls do on us? We actually used to think someone was in the house or whatever at our sleep over. I wish I could kick his ass for all the things he had done to me and Stella.

"And I think I might like him." Stella said "But I don't think he likes me because before I slit my wrist he tried to stop me etc. etc. etc. etc." She sighed,

Yep these are one of those movies when a girl hates a guy that has been a jerk to her since kids but the guy starts- never mind it's going the opposite way now. "Why are your parent's getting a divorce?" I asked.

"They already made the divorce my Mother has full custody over me that means my Dad can't visit me plus I don't where he is I think he's in a different country having the time of his god damn life." She folded her arms wow, I can see she was really angry about this. "I shouldn't have been so selfish." she started to cry

"Why you say that?" I shrugged

"Because I knew that your parents died and I shouldn't have told you about my parents divorce since you was already going through some problems already! You don't deserve a terrible best friend like me!" She sited back in her pillow and cried even harder, she suddenly stopped crying. "B-Bloom m-my c-chest hurts." she stuttered in pain is this is supposed to be good or bad OH GOD IS THIS FUCKING NORMAL!?

"Bloom I-I can't breathe!" she screamed, I could see her struggling for air I had to get help. So I quickly ran out the room and got the nurse, I could see the heart monitor rising up uh-oh this is definitely bad now.

"I'm going to need more doctors in the room quickly and hurry up damn it!" the nurse yelled as she quickly got off the phone and went to Stella. "Ma'am I am going to have to ask you to leave." She told me. I nodded, I couldn't argue because I knew I would have gotten my ass kicked out I started to cry what's wrong with Stella now I could see doctors rushing in the room very quickly.

"What happened?" asked June in concern

"I don't know. Stella said, her chest was hurting then she said she couldn't breathe." I cried even harder, June hugged me we soon then went home I couldn't stay here for the rest of the night it was too horrifying to watch as well, I wanted to be outside alone I was starring at the bright moon shining upon the stars. I saw three stars sparkling every night I knew it was my Mom, Dad and my older Sister Daphne I miss them very much. "Hey, I heard about what happened in school yesterday." said Sky standing next to me.

"I know, I went to the hospital and she had a heart attack or something." I looked at the ground

"Yesterday is history, tomorrows a mystery."

"Are you like a angel from heaven or something? because he seems so calm about everything..." I said slowly, I don't even know how angels can get on earth wait never mind.

"Why on earth would I be an angel?" He said nervously in his voice

"Why is your voice shaky then I figure it out! You are an angel from heaven a-and-" He cut me off

"What the hell are you talking about? Bloom I have a damn twin brother who looks exactly like me."

"How was I suppose to know that?... w-was he stalking me?"

"I guess so he told me that before he moved back to his home state." I could tell he wasn't lying, no wonder I saw a boy everywhere! That twin thing can be so creepy because then a girl ends up going missing. "His name is Josh, remember when you thought it was me who was new to town?"

"Oh my god...then how?"

"Easy twins can switch at any place at any time he told me your name and so I just went along with but I was there when you was at the hospital though." He responded while looking at the sky. "Josh always tried to steal my life because I live with my Aunt he lives with my Father."

"Why would he want to steal your life?" I asked raising and eyebrow if your twins why the hell would you want to steal its life?

"I used to be amazing at everything, good grades, always a good kid, I always had good luck. Then Josh just popped he lost it! He actually wrote 'I WILL KILL YOU SKY!' in my room when we was just only ten years old. I used to be a cutter because of that and that's why I live with my aunt I needed someone to save me from the life I am living your life might be in danger because he is stalking you really good who knows I could be Josh right now." I gasped he laughed

"I'm joking I'm not Josh." Sky smiled "But if Josh comes back remember I am not the one who would smile all the time and be like 'cool.' 'Alright.' no etc. that's Josh so if I say that, that's not me it's Josh." He said, I nodded I think I can remember that.

"Sky! it's late!" yelled his Aunt wow, she was pretty for how old she was.

"I'm not a little ki-"

"I don't care!"

"I got to go Bloom, bye." He walked back to his house damn his Aunt is a mean old witch who treats someone like a kid, I chuckled I couldn't stop thinking about Stella I hope she'll be okay and I felt someone was stalking me I turned around no one was there thank goodness.

"Remember what Sky said I hope I can..." I said to myself then went back inside my house.****

A/N: Okay, sorry for the long update you know I have school and tons of homework etc. etc. and I haven't had time to update idk and it's the time of the year again where my favorite show, Family guy, American Dad, etc. comes back on again that I will never miss I know it's stupid.

So, there you have it the reason Sky was stalking Bloom is that Sky wasn't stalking her it was his twin brother Josh do you think Josh will come back?

I know it was some crappy Idea I came up with and if you guys are wondering who EunB and RiSe are they are from my other favorite Korean group called 'Ladies Code.' and they died in a terrible accident like a few weeks ago

I know every fan was heart broken even for the people who didn't know who they were but K-POP and their group has rise since their deaths that's cool but sad, and weird I don't know what to think anymore so I'm gonna shut up right now...

Until Next Chapter... like always...

Yours truly

- Stella Sunny


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, for the long very long update it's school and I have to update my other story and I'm gonna have to rewrite Trying To Remember I didn't like the way it turned out a little so that story will be back soon so anyways enjoy this chapter.**

**Bloom P.O.V -**

**Chapter 7**

I went to the hospital to visit Stella, I hope she's okay after what happened. "I had a blood cloth yesterday and I could have almost died." Stella sighed. I'm guessing by now she realize she doesn't want to cut or die now? I still want to kill myself because of my family and plus I wouldn't even care if I was begin selfish.

"Dying seems horrible I even almost went to the light yesterday I could see the gates! The golden light gates Bloom." She shook me wow, she has gone completely nuts.

"Stella, calm down! you're scaring Bloom." told her Mother.

"Sorry, I think the doctors gave me some crazy medicine or something to help me breathe or whatever again." Stella responded, I soon then left after an hour she'll be back at school probably next week when Stella called me from the hospital she said Brandon came and visited her? That's so sweet but awkward I mean when you was very meant to someone as a kid and then you just turn- never mind people can change a lot though what the hell am I thinking oh crazy, crazy, crazy Bloom.

**The Next Day At School -**

"I am so sick of this school." I said while looking at the mirror in the locker.

"Why?" Sky asked me.

"Um, the reason is boys always try to ask me out but I always reject and plus I think it's because of my hotness like always." I responded, he laughed a little oh come on how is that funny?

This been happening since last year when I first came to this aggressive school. And plus Diaspro said she was gonna get me back she didn't get me back.

"Well, we're both partners for history class for our project and you wouldn't want to come over my house because my foster-sister and brother just fights all the time and yes it is normal for siblings to fight like a bunch of idiots sometimes over a game or over a doll it's kind of crazy though." I quickly explained

"So, I'm guessing it will be at my house then?" He smirked at me

"Don't get any ideas and yes." I rolled my eyes.

I could see that Diaspro got back early she gave a death glare at me if she wants Sky she can have him we're not even dating we're just friends anyways. But then again Sky would be the one who has an illness called Diaspro Syndrome while putting up with her annoyance etc.

"Diaspro said she was gonna get me back when she returned to school but I guess not." I said to Sky.

"Is it because of what happened at dinner with her parents?" Sky asked me

"How did you know that?" I asked

"Because you wouldn't stop text me about Stella and what happened with Diaspro parents and her I mean you was about to drive me nuts I almost broke my iPhone 6 because of how many texts I got from you." He chuckled a little.

"I have a thing about text people when something goes wrong." I responded. "Oh, Hello Bloom Hello Sky." Diaspro walked over to us with the fakest smile ever like always.

"Um, Hi." I responded with an awkward tone while looking at the ground Sky said 'Hi' to her as well this is weird she's never nice. After school I went to Sky's house.

"Your aunt owns a really nice big house." I said to Sky

"Yeah, I'm not for sure if this is a mansion but I live here and still can't figure it out." He responded with a smile

"Well, your home early and you brought your girlfriend over." said his aunt, I laughed I could see Sky blushing a little in embarrassment."I'm not his girlfriend we're actually just friends." I said quickly.

"Are you sure? You look like you'll be perfect for each other." she smiled at me. "Well, you two have fun I'm gonna leave you guys alone." she walked away.

"She can be embarrassing sometimes." Sky nervously said to me." She's so nice." I responded with a smile. Then we went up to his room to make the project.

"This is why I don't like history there's too much to do." I said. While writing on the paper with a blue marker. I'm glad I only have one more year of high school and when I'm seventeen years old I'll graduate well I started school when I was about four years old and that's why I'm graduating so early next year Sky is seventeen so he'll be graduating at the same time as me next year when he's eighteen.

"Hey, I heard prom is like next month." I said trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, yeah I heard about that but I might not be going." He responded with a sigh. "Why?" I asked

"Because I know girls always ask me out but it's just because of my looks of course."

"They don't know you have a wonderful and kind personality." I responded with a smile. "I had my heart-broken when I was 15 and that's why I'm going to stay single for the rest of my life because there's no special someone for me." I sighed I don't believe love at first sight is real it's just a stupid metaphor or something because the next thing you know BAM! Your heart is broken and it wants to make you stay single for like forever.

"Well, the guys that broke up with you are pretty many jerks." He responded. "Your smart, beautiful, pretty even have a great personality that everyone likes even I do."

"Wow, no one had ever said that to me before." I looked at him with a smile he has wonderful and amazing blue eyes that I can not describe. "You know the truth is I always had been afraid to say this but I really, really like you."

There was a long silence and then I just had to but I kissed him quickly he was kissing me back I guess we both couldn't help it for a bunch of teenagers and before I knew it both of our shirts was off wow he got a nice eight packs and a hot body. "Wait." I said

"What?" He asked and stopped kissing me.

"Um, I'm a virgin." I said slowly. "I can do it gently and slow if you want." He responded, I nodded this feels so wrong but in my mind it feels so right.

The Next Morning -

I woke up and felt strong arms around me, it was Sky I could see my phone had a lot of texts and my foster parents are probably wondering where the hell I am it's only like 4:00AM school doesn't start until 6:00AM I only have two more hours to sleep now since I just woke up.

Oh wait I'm naked damn it! Curse Sky and his rocking hot body! I still can't believe I lost my virginity. I had to write a quick note next to him because my foster parents might go nuts if I don't get back home I quickly putted on my clothes and grabbed my back pack then left. "Bloom! Where have you been? I've been worried sick." said June hugging me.

"I-I was just studying late." I lied with a shaky voice. "But I'm fine really." I quickly went up stairs. My head started to suddenly hurt god why is it even hurting in the first place? I might be hungry or need something to drink then June came in my room.

"Are you sure your alright?" She asked me then sat on the bed next to me.

"I am I wasn't just only studying the reason I cam home late is that me and Sky um..." I said nervously in a shaky voice while trying not to make eye contact with her. "BLOOM!" She shouted at me angrily.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself." I smacked myself on the head.

"It's normal In a teenager's life but for heaven's sake! Did you guys even use protection?" I could tell she was really mad at me about this. I shook my head. "You know you can get pregnant like that right?"

"I don't want to ruin my life!" I cried then tears came from my eyes, she said she'll take me to the doctor tomorrow to get a pregnancy test god, why did I have to do things that's so wrong? Why just why!? I keep making bad decisions I don't want to be called a whore or a slut or any of that because of what I did I hope this isn't real I just hope it isn't. So I had to skip school at about 10AM June took me to the doctor to take a pregnancy test they had to take blood from me so they can have the results or whatever.

We both had to wait about thirty minutes for the results. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you." June said to me I sighed while staring at the ground ashamed. "I know, I feel stupid for losing my virginity for the first time." I responded I tried to hold back my tears.

"I just don't want you to ruin your life but whatever happens Me and Melissa will always be there for you no matter what or when something bad happens." She smiled at me I smiled back then we both hugged. The doctor came with the results he handed me the paper.

_Name: Bloom Cortez_

_Age: 16_

_Date: 10/18/14_

_Pregnancy Test Results: - Negative._

I was so happy I wanted to dance in joy but I just did it in my head I was so happy that it was negative because I didn't want to be like those girls on sixteen and pregnant. "What did it say?" June asked me.

"Negative." I smiled happily she then hugged me in joy. I got lucky this time but if I don't use protection next time it might be positive and I don't want that to happen. I stayed home for the rest of the day I got a call from Stella, she was also back in school and also she was okay now. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Bloom Sky had been acting really weird lately."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I mean he's just not talking to anyone." That's weird he talks to everybody or it could be oh-no no, no, no. "Bloom are you there?"

"Yeah, I just got to call you back!" I said then I quickly called Sky's phone."Hello, Bloom." He answered his voice sounded a little different this time

"Where's Sky!" I shouted at him.

"I don't know you tell me he could be dead now for all I care." He smirked "Better watch your back." He laughed in a creepy evilly tone then the line hung up, this is creepy this has to be a joke Sky his playing on me it has to be! Oh, god I hope he doesn't try to do anything to hurt me Bloom stop it you're going crazy Sky just pulling a prank on you that's all yeah that's it. I got up and looked in the mirror.

"You're going to be okay, you're going to be okay." I said to myself I then saw a note on my dresser I picked it up. 'I'm coming after you.' it said in a red marker that looked like blood I threw the note away I don't have to worry everything is going to be fine I hope yeah, yeah.

**I'm really having fun writing this story now^^ So, I hope you all liked the chapter what do you think what will happen next see ya all later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**zinny: Here's the update :)**

Random915: Sky, wasn't playing a joke but something bad will happen in this chapter.

Briar Charming: Yes, I do play an instrument :) I play my guitar now and then from time to time but it was my first time since I have ab guitar so I'm still learning how to play it a little.

PrincessAnnieOfEraklyon: I love to leave mysteries a lot^^

fuya34: This is chapter 8 hope you enjoy.

Everyone prepare yourselves because something bad is about to happen in this chapter.

Chapter 8  
  
**The Next Week At School -**

Bloom P.O.V

Okay, everything is going to be fine calm down Sky just pulled a prank on me I hope he did, I hope he did. "I had a great time with you last week." said Sky to me with a smile

"I did too." I responded with a smile. "And don't play a prank phone call on me ever again."

"What are you talking about?" He asked he looked confused this damn liar!

"You called me last week during the night... wait did you?"

"No, last week I had to go visit my Dad in Kentucky."

"Stella said you was at school. Even I saw you for the rest of the week and you kissed me really good though."

"Correction Kentucky." He faked cough at me I rolled my eyes at that.

"Right, whatever!"

"God damn it you kissed my twin Josh did this! He lives with my Mom how did he even get here again and how the hell did he get into my aunt's house!?"

"I don't know I got a call yesterday saying I better watch my back and I thought it was you." Well, Josh's voice was kind of sexy.

"He wears blue contacts to look like me he actually has green eyes but to frame me for something it happened like five times last year and I fucking almost got arrested for Josh stealing stuff from what I didn't do. Bloom listen to me you have to keep an eye out for yourself because Josh can really hurt someone this time." I nodded,

After Math which Sky has next I forgot my science book so I asked the teacher if I could go get it I quickly went to get it was so quiet in the hallway, I opened my locker then got it.

"Forgot your book did you." said a voice I took my science book out of my locker then closed it. "Sky? What are you? Aren't you supposed to be in Math class?"

"I was but I wanted to see you." He smiled at me, it made me lean on the back of my locker I could see like a clearance in his eye, eye contacts! Uh-oh. "How would you know I would get- JOSH!" I gasped in shock

"It took you that long to figure it out?" Josh laughed at me like I was an idiot or something. "Why do you keep stalking me?" I said in a shaky voice

"Because your beautiful and..." He was about to lean in and kiss me but I slapped him. "The only person I love is Sky! Not you!" I shouted god why isn't there anyone in this hallway to help me?

"Why you sassy little whore." He said to me then grabbed my wrist I tried to make him let go but there was no use! He took me into the girl's bathroom and locked the door there was no one in here either. "What are you trying to do to me!" I yelled while a tear came from my eye.

"I'm going to do a project on your body and your nice perky breast." Josh said looking at me with a grin. He walked over to me and I felt him outstripped my bra. "Please don't make me do this." I cried, he pushed me to the floor.

"Shut the hell up you slut!" He yelled at me he then took the rest of my clothes off that I wish he hadn't done that he did me so rough he didn't even care if I started to cry if I screamed he even covered my mouth when I screamed so loudly that someone could hear.

"Josh please stop!" I screamed in pain I felt like I was going to split into two until after a few minutes he stopped then pushed my naked body to the ground then he putted his clothes back on I tried not to pass out because of his roughness with me.

He then grabbed my hair then whispered in my ear and said..."If you tell anyone! Or either Sky I will kill your foster family, Sky and your best friend because I know you have nothing left but them!" He then left I was just on the floor crying did this just really happen did I just get raped by Josh? When I had the strength I putted my clothes on and wiped my face off. Then left the bathroom.

"Bloom, there you are you missed the other two classes." said Stella running to me. "Are you okay? because you have a small bruise on your left cheek."

"I'm fine Stel, really." I lied. "AH!" I felt my stomach started to cramp badly.

"Bloom you are not okay!" She said to me, she is very worried about me I'm glad that she cares a lot but I just wish I could tell her about what just happened but I don't want her to die because of me. "S-Stella don't worry about me I'm fine really." I lied then my stomach stopped cramping finally.

'The Prom is beginning canceled due to budgets.' Said the announcer I sometimes feel like this school might be rich but don't have enough money to do things. "Aw, I was gonna ask Brandon if he wanted to be my date." she sighed.

3 days later... -

When I got home I suddenly felt so tired I never felt this way before after school.

"Hey, Bloom how was school?" Melissa asked me with a smile. "Um, I-It was okay..." I sighed looking at the floor.

"Are you sure?" She asked me, I've felt really weird today and vomited and I don't know why.

"Oh god!" I quickly dropped my backpack then went upstairs to the bathroom then vomited for about a few seconds." Bloom are you alright?" Melissa quickly came into the bathroom. I feel so tired I have a acting headache that's killing me how did this even happen I felt fine when I walking home!

"I think I should take you to a doctor." Melissa said to me,

I shook my head I don't even want to go o the doctor now what if I might a disease? Or HIV? Or AIDS? "Bloom how are you going to know what's wrong with you if you don't see a doctor!" she yelled at me I know she didn't want to yell at me but I never liked the doctor when I was little either. Melissa quickly drove me to the doctor she was worried sick about me just like June was when she thought I was pregnant but it came out negative.

I told the doctor how I was feeling and she had to do a pregnancy test on me I was so scared of what it was going to say again I was too afraid to say anything about what happened a few days ago. The text came back after thirty minutes I looked at it.

_Name: Bloom Cortez_

_Age: 16_

_Date: 10/19/14_

_Pregnancy test results: POSITIVE._

I started to cry I don't even know how to take care of a baby!

"This is very common for teenagers Bloom's age but Bloom dear did you have sex probably like a few days ago?" The doctor asked me. I was too afraid to answer that question but I did anyways.

"I-I No... I-It was actually raped." I said sadly looking at the ground Melissa and the doctor gasped at me in shock.

"Bloom, who raped you?" Melissa said in concern, I started to cry even more and shook my head I couldn't say anything. "Are you cutting yourself again?" she asked me I cut my self six times when I got raped by Josh the pain just made me want to kill myself and lying to my best friend about begin okay and fine which I am never okay when something bad happens.

"If this helps you can always set the baby up for adoption or abortion on which I hoping you won't do or just keep it and try to raise it." The doctor said she was so nice about this, I actually feel ashamed now because once I got raped I should have told Melissa and June immediately. "Oh and I'm Dr. Lizzy Come back in two months so you can know the gender of the baby." She then walked away into her office. When I got back home I quickly went to Sky's house it was a long walk but I didn't care.

"Bloom, what are you doing here this late?" Sky asked me, "I-I have to tell you something." I walked inside the house he then closed the front door behind him.

"What is it?" He asked me. I sighed while staring at the floor. "A few days ago something badly happened to me I got raped and didn't know it was coming."

"Wait, wait, wait who the hell raped you?" Everyone is so worried about me so much lately now the fact is I don't even feel how they feel about me wait am I? "Josh." I said in a shaky voice.

"I swear to god I am going to rip his fucking head off! You know you actually need to tell the police this right?" He said, I nodded Melissa already filed a report about that a few hours ago. "And after the few days he raped me today I found out I was pregnant with his baby and I don't know if I should keep it or not who wants to be this young and raise a baby I'm thinking of giving it up for adoption since no one's going to be there for me."

"You know people are actually there for you I'll tell you who, your foster parents, your best friend and your boyfriend me." He said with a smile. I'm not gonna drop out of school either all have to do is finish school by next year and then I'm finally done but I'll have to go to college too ugh, I don't want to be those people who takes college online! I think I should set the baby for adoption.

"You would actually help me?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, what are boyfriends are for and plus the baby might look like me since Josh is my twin there's probably like their be a 50% chance the baby might have blue eyes and a 99% the baby might have green eyes."

"Thank you so much professor Sky." I said joking around then kissed him happily. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled at me. I soon then told Stella then she was sad about the Josh part but then she got all happy to cheer me up and then said... "OMG BLOOM YOU HAVE TO LET ME BE THE GOD-MOTHER AND TAKE CARE OF THE BABY ONCE IN A WHILE EEEEKKKK!" She screamed happily, I think she got to hyper about that

I guess she must really love babies I have still haven't decided if I'm going to set the baby up for adoption I'm too young for this anyways so when I go back to the doctor in two months I'll make my choice.****

So question do you guys think Bloom might put the baby up for adoption or not? The reason I wanted to do this so it could create more drama since this is a drama fic after all. So in the next chapter I'm going to skip to 9 months so it won't take forever and you'll all find out if she wants to keep the baby or not in the mean time and if you also want to pick a name I don't mind so see you all later in the next chapter.

- Stella Sunny.


	9. Chapter 9

**Brair Charming: That's so cool! I always wanted to play the violin but I don't have one or don't know how to play it but it looks so easy like how Lindsey Stirling do it. **

**princessskylarofsprax: I'm glad you love the story! :) and trust me I won't stop this story. **

**Guest: Next chapter will be Stella point of view. **

**MusicMelody'Tude: I'm glad you love the twist :D and you're gonna find out if she keeps the kid or not. **

**Hey, everyone new chapter I hope you enjoy! :) **

**Chapter 9 **

**2 months later - **

**Bloom P.O.V **

I am finally 2 months pregnant and my bump is starting to show just great but people at school really hadn't notice though, but when it starts showing at like 4-9 months the principle allowed me to stay at home during those months and let my homework be sent to me by mail.

So, today I have a doctor's appointment for my ultrasound just great I didn't want to leave my bed but I had to I took a quick shower then putted on a red and white stripped shirt, with skinny jeans and red high heels. After 30 minutes we was finally at the doctor's office.

"Nice to see you again Bloom." smiled Dr. Lizzy at me I smiled back at her. "So, have you made your decision yet?" she asked me.

"Well, I thought about it and I want to keep the baby." I said happily, I know it's a big responsibility to take care of a baby at sixteen years old but I don't want to put it through adoption and wonder who the boy or girl mother is. Melissa and June gave me a warm smile once they heard me say that I guess they want a grandchild then. Dr. Lizzy then did an ultrasound on me.

"See, there's the baby." Lizzy said while pointing at the screen I could see it moving it was so cute.

"Do, you know what gender the baby is?" I asked, the doctor scanned around I bet she can hear the baby too. "Hm... it's a... or do you want it to be a surprise?" The doctor smiled.

"I want it to be a surprise then." I smiled happily, I can't wait for this baby I guess I don't know why does women have hormones when their pregnant?

**The Next Day at school - **

"Hey, Bloom I heard that something happened to your body about you begin pregnant." Diaspro said in a rude tone, she started begin mean again to me she was just begin nice because I was hanging out with Sky a lot.

"That's actually none of your damn business!" I shouted at her. "Oh, does Sky knows about this?! you probably slept with a bunch of guys for all I know you slut!" She shut my locker right in my face.

"DIASPRO! SHUT THE HELL UP I AM SO SICK OF YOU TREATING HER LIKE TRASH!" shouted Juliet defending me. "Yeah, what's your problem anyways?" Krystal asked while putting her hands on her hips.

"My problem is I don't like her she thinks she's all that." Diaspro rolled her eyes. "Now come on."

"No." they both said at the same time

"What was that!?" she yelled angrily

"We said no!" Juliet yelled

"ARG!" Diaspro walked away furiously Krystal and Juliet apologized for begin mean to me throughout the school year I forgave them anyways I think it's because of my hormones.

"We heard what happened I thought I was going crazy that day when I heard a familiar voice screamed in the girl's bathroom I tried to open it but it was no use." Krystal sighed,

So someone did hear they just couldn't get the door open of course if the door wasn't locked I wouldn't have gotten pregnant thinking of all of this I just want to cry like crazy. My friend Musa haves her life totally screwed I didn't meet her until the 8th grade and she told me Riven and her _'did it' _on like their 8th and 9th date and now she's yeah going through the same situation as I am but without the rape.

"My Dad is going to kill me! and I'm scared that Riven is going to leave me!" Musa cried even harder

"Wait, wait, wait how do you forget to use protection?" asked Tecna. "I don't know it's a thing." She sobbed.

"But I went to a 5-star hospital and you can tell what you're having even without the baby growing and he got me pregnant with twins I don't know what to do and I'm scared to say anything who gets pregnant at this age?" Musa wouldn't stop crying she was actually upset about this.

"Your not the only one who got pregnant." I said while rolling my eyes, then again my bump wasn't showing like that.

"Bloom, why are you drinking vinegar?" Stella asked me

"I don't know but I don't like this either actually I never did all my life but it taste really good I think my baby just have massive cravings for this." I responded with smile. "I've been drinking this non-stop all week though."

"Did you bring that from your house?" asked Aisha

"Yeah."

"Your baby has some weird cravings then." said Tecna with a laugh, I then got out a jar of pickles without any of them looking and started to eat them one by one.

**7 Months later - **

I'm at home alone since my foster parents is at work and my siblings is at school and my boyfriend is at school as well, Stella offered to stay from school to keep an eye on me because I'm on my 9th month of my pregnancy and I can be due any day, second or moment now. Ugh, I'm so chubby because of the baby who gained me weight threw out the months. "So, what does this Josh guy looks like?" Stella asked me

"He's actually Sky's identical twin brother, but he has green eyes and wear blue contacts to look just like Sky to frame him for things he didn't do." I responded with a sigh. "Well, you know when you have to tell the police about this since you still wouldn't say anything through out your pregnancy they're gonna think it's Sky." Stella responded.

"How would they think that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know these things Josh can get away with anything like he got away with raping you and you got pregnant because of it." She sighed. "I should shut up before I give you a heart attack." I laughed a little she then went upstairs to go to the bathroom, something will happen if I tell the police what happened in the girls bathroom nine long months ago almost about a year now.

I started to feel a sharp pain in my stomach I started to scream god this hurt I then saw water on the floor uh-oh this isn't good my water broke! "STELLLAAA!" I screamed her name loud enough so she could hear me. Stella quickly came down the stairs she fell then got right back up quickly.

"Are you okay? do you need some water?! OH MY GOD!" she saw the water on the floor. "Your water broke!? okay stay calm. Come on, come on, up, up." she helped me up and helped me walk to her car, I guess I'm gonna go to the hospital bare foot? just great! but we're just doing this the baby's way. Stella helped me into the car then she quickly got into the driver's seat.

"This hurts!" I screamed while putting both of my hands on my painful stomach, this feels like cramps but 100x worse!

"It's okay, I'm trying to drive as fast as I can." Then she got her phone out. "Hi, June I'm calling to tell you that your daughter is labor and can you meet us at the hospital okay thanks bye-bye. Hello? Sky listen to me and don't ask me no fucking questions either! Bloom is in labor and meet us at the hospital asap! okay bye-bye have a nice day." That was kind of weird she was nice to my adoptive mother but mean to my boyfriend I guess best friend's can be mean to the boyfriend because they don't want to share.

Then we was finally at the hospital thank god, I never been through a pregnancy before so obviously this is what it feels like when your about to give birth to your very first child. Stella had to wait in the waiting room oh god I have to do this all by myself? arg! "Okay, Bloom is it? you'll be ready to deliver in an hour." said the Nurse, "AN HOUR!? can't I just have this thing takened out of my body now!" I shouted

"Just stay calm and I'll be right back." she said the left Sky the came in. "Hey how ya doing?" He asked me while sitting next to me

"Well, I'm a pregnant teen who's in labor and in great pain so I'm damn fine!" I shouted at him.

"Oh, wow I can see your hormones are talking that's why your begin so ignorant."

"I AM NOT!" I screamed.

"See there you go again." He chuckled at me, I know he was trying to be funny but god I wanted to rip his fucking head off right now! He putted his hand on my head. "Is that better since I did that?" He asked me, I nodded it calms it down a little but not all the way I could feel this baby practically moving everywhere in me but I know th head is first but it feels weird. I started to hold Sky's hand tightly I want this baby out already!

"I know you might be having a headache from her." laughed Stella walking in I gave her a death glare. "Hey, whatever you're gonna say to me Bloom it's your emotions building up because of those hormones are just like when girls have their periods."

"I want this baby out, I want this baby out, I want this damn baby out!" I yelled

"Okay, Bloom it's time for you to deliver." said the nurse

"Oh thank the internal gods!" I said happily, I was beginning takened to the delivery room Sky came with me and once again Stella had to sit in the waiting room probably for hours just like the others. "Okay, you can start pushing now." The doctor said I started to hold on Sky's hand. I screamed at the top of my lungs I just want this baby out because this is really hurting me to death god is this is what women feel when their giving birth!? I don't know how many hours went by but this was taking forever.

"One last big push." I pushed one more time as hard as I could. I was squeezing Sky's hand very hard as well then I heard a little cry come out. "Congratulations Bloom it's a baby girl." the doctor smiled at me showing me the baby she was so beautiful.

I saw the nurses wiped the blood off of the baby then handed her to me. "Hi, there little one welcome to the world." I smiled at her while tears of joy was coming from my eyes the baby giggled at me, she had green hazel eyes and short blonde hair.

"Bloom, there's some people who want to see you do want me to let them in?" The nurse asked me, I nodded Olive, Jess, Stella,June, and Melissa all came in the room. "Oh, she's so adorable!" smiled June happily.

"She's so beautiful." He smiled, the baby saw Sky and she reached her arms out to him. "I think she wants you." I smiled at him

"But what if I hurt her?" He asked nervously.

"Sky, you're not." I handed him the baby gently. "See." I could see the baby giggling and smiling at Sky happily.

"Hey, there little fella." He smiled at her, aw this was just too cute I saw June quickly took a picture along with Stella. "Did you give the baby a name yet?" Stella asked me while holding the baby.

"Everett." I smiled at her. "That's such a cute and unique name." smiled June

"YAY! I'm a young aunt!" smiled Olive, I giggled at that. "So, it's Everett Cortez um.. whats your last name?" I asked Sky

"Um, it's kind of ridiculous I didn't know what the heck my mom was thinking but it's Palmer." I could Stella wanted to laugh but she holed it in, so I named my baby Everett Cortez Palmer that's not a bad name it's so beautiful because Everett is not a very common name lately. I was able to leave the hospital a Month later with Everett everyone was happy that she was able to come home for the very first time. "Wait, wait we've been working on a room for little Everett for a while." smiled June.

"We only had a month when you guys came home so we did the best we could." said Jess, Melissa opened the door I gasped in amazement the room was so beautiful it was purple and pink and had hearts as well and a pink crib for the baby. "This is amazing you guys thanks." I smiled. I decided to get some homework done that got sent to me like usually. I started to doze off and I felt myself drop my pretty little head into my pillow.

**Bloom's Dream(No P.O.V) -**

_Bloom was walking in the grass it was warm it wasn't cold she then saw a vision of her 6-year-old self playing with her older sister. "You're the best sister ever!" the little Bloom giggled happily. "And you're the best little sister ever." Daphne smiled back in a happy tone the vision then faded into 12 year old Bloom and Stella. They both was sitting on the side-walk while eating ice-cream _

_"You know, when I grow up I want to become a model and have a very happy family." smiled Stella _

_"We both have the same thoughts but I'm gonna become a bigger millionaire than you!" Bloom said while standing up on the side-walk_

_"Let's promise to be there for each other no matter what happens?" She said, "Promise." Bloom responded the vision faded into her 16-year old self. _

_"Look it's the loser." said Diaspro then pushed Bloom against the mirror. "No, one gives a complete damn about me why does my parents ignore me!" she started to cut herself with a razor two times in a row. _

_"Why is your wrist bleeding?" Daphne grabbed Bloom's arm. "Bloom..." She turned around and saw the razor._

_"I..." Bloom didn't know what to say she just looked at her hazel eyes._

_"Why are you cutting yourself!?" She asked me_

_"I just moved here about a week ago." Sky responded_

_"Okay, so what's your name? just wondering..." Bloom asked _

_"It's Sky."_

_"Sky like the Sky up there." she pointed at the blue sky, with a little smile. Bloom saw the car crash and what happened this brought tears to her eyes. _

_"What happened, where's my parents and Daphne!" Bloom asked in concerned Stella and Sky gave a worried look at each other they couldn't but they had to. "Bloom, they died in the car crash and you was the only one who survived." Stella sighed_

_"Hello." said a woman, Bloom waved with a weak smile. "I know you must be shy, it happens to me as well."_

_"I just been through a lot..." Bloom responded with a sigh_

_"How long have you been here?" asked the other Woman_

_"About 2 weeks now Christmas now I guess I'll have to spend alone, because my family died in a car accident I was the only who survived it..."_

_"I'm so sorry to hear that you poor thing, well I'm Melissa and that's June."_

_"Shut the hell up you slut!" Josh yelled at Bloom he then took the rest of her clothes off that she wished he hadn't done that. He did her so rough he didn't even care if she started to cry if she screamed he even covered her mouth when she screamed so loudly that someone could hear. "Josh please stop!" Bloom screamed in pain_

"_Hi, there little one welcome to the world." Bloom smiled at her while tears of joy was coming from her eyes the baby giggled at Bloom._

_"Is my life ruined?" Bloom asked herself. "I can't do anything now since I'm a young Mom." she sighed then sat in the grass with the flowers. _

_"No, my dear Bloom your life isn't ruined it has just begun." said her real Mother. _

**Bloom P.O.V -**

I woke up god I was sweating, that was a beautiful and sad dream I just had right then and now. "Bloom, can you come down for a sec." June said from down stairs I quickly went down there. I saw polices at the door. "Don't be scared you're not going to be arrested they just want to ask you some questions." Melissa said, I nodded and I was takened to the police station safety. I was then in a small room with just one window I was afraid now I hope this won't be like my favorite TV show called _'criminal minds'_.

"Don't be afraid I'm just going to ask you some questions." said the woman she was most likely an agent though. "Once when your foster-mother filed a report that you got raped you wouldn't say anything for a few months and we need information because this case need to be solved and it's our job tracking criminals down now how did this all started?"

"I-I this all happened nine months ago before I had my baby and I forgot m-my science book and then I saw my boyfriend identical twin brother n-named Josh he just wear blue c-contacts to look like my boyfriend Sky but Josh has green eyes." I said nervously. "He forced me into the girls bathroom he said _'I'm going to do a project on your body.'_ " I felt a tear come from my eye I started seeing flashes in my head of that day.

"And that's when he raped me he called me a slut and a whore he didn't even cared if I cried or even screamed once he was done with me he pushed me to the ground then grabbed me by my hair and whispered in my ear and said _'"If you fucking tell anyone! or either Sky I will kill your foster family, Sky and your best friend because I know you have nothing left but them!' "_ I felt more tears come down my eyes.

I could tell the woman was about to cry but she hold back her tears so she could stay strong man, I wish I was like her so I wouldn't be crying like a damn fool now.

"Bloom, we will do that all we can to protect you." Then she drove me back home I felt like I was beginning watched I quickly went back to my room and locked the door I just need to stay calm what the hell is Josh going to do to me? he was just threatening me he didn't really meant that. I saw something written on my mirror.

_'I WARNED YOU.' _It looked liked blood but I hoped it wasn't.

"No, no, no." I said quickly then stepped back I hit the back of my head on the wall I didn't care if it hurt he meant what he said, I started to hear Everett cry since I have a baby monitor I quickly went into her room then picked her up out of her crib.

"It's okay, my little princess." I smiled at her she stopped crying then smiled I guess she just wanted to see me she wouldn't go back to sleep so I decided to tell her a story I sat in the chair.

"Once Upon a Time..." I started. "There was a girl named Blossom she thought her life was just full of mistakes until one day there came a plum-tree." I giggled I don't know what I'm saying this just came up in my head so I continued to read the story to Everett.

**Wow, I think I write to much sometimes but anyways I found this beautiful name Everett and I just couldn't help It I had to use it!^^ it use to be a boy's name but now it's like a girl's name since it's used on more girls than boys. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I guess the chapter was beautiful/sad wasn't it? and **_**Wicked Starz **_**will be updated soon probably tomorrow XD thanks for everyone who read my story :) it really means a lot to me until next chapter see ya all later. **

**- XoXo Stella Sunny **


	10. Chapter 10

**princessskylarofsprax: Thank you so much!^^ and when I'm done with story I'll be sure to make another one that's good too :)**

**PrincessAnnieOfEraklyon: Thanks^^ I also love all of your stories as well :D **

**Brair Charming: That sounds painful to play the violin with moving your fingers all the time and standing in a perfect position etc. I think I'm probably goanna stick to my guitar for a while XD **

**pl: Here's chapter 10 enjoy! **

**Random915: Hahaha!^^ and I'm glad you love the story :) **

**Yay! we made it to chapter 10! :) Ugh, I just got done watching the fault in ours stars it's just so sad I couldn't stop crying at the end but anyways I'm pure evil because something bad is gonna happen again so be prepared! MWAHAHA! **

**A week later...**

**Stella P.O.V - **

So, apparently Brandon asked me out but I can't go on the date until a few weeks later because my Mom wanted to me to spend time with my Dad for a little while so I'm going to L.A for just two weeks and that's it. "Hey, Stella." smiled Bloom I guess she must be happy about something since she's a mom at least she's still acting like the normal teenager she is again. "So how does it feel to be a mother?" I asked her with a smile.

"Well, Sky's aunt is taking care of Everett while im at school and It's not that bad that as I thought it would be. But Everett throws things she doesn't like so if you ever babysit her I would watch out what she throws." She responded "Like, yesterday she threw her milk at me then at Melissa the top wasn't even on tight enough." I laughed at that well babies can be a handful stealing every, second, minute, and even a day but who can blame them though?

"So, where's Musa?" asked Bloom

"Eh, Flora told me she went into labor around midnight Musa and Riven babies didn't arrive until 8AM." I responded.

"I thought she wasn't due until another month?"

"That's the thing the identical twins came out pre-mature but their goanna be okay from what I heard. Hey, remember we had to that infant simulator thingy in science for our new teacher today?"

"Yeah, the teacher thought I was lying that I already have a child but apparently if she said I was lying bring the baby to school today okay and when we have science Melissa is going to bring her here for a while god I hate teachers!" She said, and I thought she was joking about that but apparently she wasn't her voice can be a little sarcastic a little when she gets a little mad. "Aw, she's so cute." said Krystal I mean everyone was just admiring Everett.

"You know by the looks of it, Everett looks exactly like you but not the eye color." I said to Sky. "I already kind of knew that." Sky responded with a small laugh. After school I had to get to the airport damn it! and I only have thirty minutes until my flight leaves.

"Stella, are you ready to go?" my Mother asked me. "Just a second!" I responded I quickly grabbed my iPhone 6 and took my picture of me and Bloom from when we was younger for at least good luck my Mom drove me to the airport looking out the window made me feel a little sad those things can get to me but oh if it rained it would have been much worse though.

"Have a nice trip." My Mom hugged me. "I'll see you in two weeks." I hugged her back tightly I never flyed on a plane all by myself before you've been on a plane before_ Stella _you can do it again but without my Mom or Dad I woke up and looked at the time on my phone since I'm in a different time zone this time isn't right because it said 8:00 PM on my phone but when I looked up the time it's 5:00pm! omg that means I'm just 2 hours behind which is kind of funny because all states have different times anyways.

_'We have landed please exit safely thank you and thanks for riding L.A transport we hope you have a wonderful day.' _I heard the pilot say I then got off the plane damn the sun is shinning a little even though it's the fall time. I then saw a limo and my last name on it **'MACKENZIE.' **

"Are you Stella Mackenzie?" The driver asked me I nodded then got into the limo wow I can't believe my Dad rented an actual limo for me how nice.

I finally arrived at my Dad's house. "Stella! I missed you so much." My father said to me happily while giving me a hug. "I missed you too." I responded happily.

"You must be Stella." said a woman shaking my hand she had light blonde hair looks like she's in her very late 40's too. "Um, yeah Dad who the hell is this?" I whispered quickly to him without the woman noticing.

"Cassandra she's my soon to be wife." My Dad said ick! her? god my Mom looks way younger than her and she's like 41 or something. Great can this get any better I then went up to a room I knocked on a door then a girl with dark navy blue hair like Musa opened it. "Who are you?" She asked in a rude tone.

"Stella and who are you!" I shot back. "That is none of your business!" She hissed at me what a rude girl.

"Chimera be nice to your soon to be step-sister." said Cassandra STEP-SISTER? D-DID SHE JUST- OH HELL NO! this has to be a dream this cannot be real I like begin an only child and now I have a step-sister? what did I ever do to deserve this I been here for one second next thing you know BOOM! my Father is engaged and I'm going to have a step-sister just great! I quickly went to my room and imidetly called Bloom.

"A STEP-SISTER AND HE ALREADY HAS A FUCKING FIANCE!" I screamed in anger. "Oh, jeez Stella can you please not yell? I am so tired and it's 2AM here." Bloom said in a tiredly tone

"What have you been doing all day that made you soo tired?" I hissed at her. "Oh, I'm so sorry the queen of blondes! have you not realized I'm trying to pass five fucking test!? I've studied all day while taking care of an infant!" She shot back at me, wow I should have never said that I think I got this attitude side from my mother. But then again it is very late and almost midnight back in Philadelphia.

"And plus I have a major problem with people waking me the hell up during the middle of the night!" She shouted, I had to pull the phone away from my hear for a second. "Okay, okay, okay, I'm sorry? it's just that I'm really mad that my Dad didn't tell me all this." I sighed in a sad tone.

"Well, I'm sorry too. But Stella sometimes we expect things and like in Justin Timberlake's Mirrors song he said: _'Yesterday is history, tomorrow's a mystery.' _because we never know what's going to happen or what will come are way I'll talk to you later." She hung up. I decided not to eat dinner I went out for a walk during the night I could see the stars shinning very bright too. I have to say I miss my parents begin together because we use to be a happy family but I guess some things aren't really meant to be. No one is out here I felt a little scared and I felt like someone is watching me from behind creepy I then turned around no one I faced forward then suddenly everything went black.

**Bloom P.O.V -**

"Why the hell are you calling me? I swear to god if someone else call's me one more time." I said in anger.

"I just called you to annoy you." Sky laughed, he doesn't even live that far from me he could have just walked over to my house but it would be a far walk.

"Hold on babe, I'm getting another call." I said then putted Sky on hold. "Hello?" I answered it was Stella's father he said he can't find her and haven't returned I quickly called Stella's phone I heard heavy breathing..

"Stella, are you there is that you?" I asked worriedly. I hung up then called Sky to come over I might get in trouble for having my boyfriend over this late. "You heard heavy breathing on Stella's phone?" He asked me. I nodded then my phone began to ring it was Stella I answered it quickly.

"Hello? Stella please answer me!" I yelled. "I warned you." I heard a voice laughed I dropped my phone. In shock how did h-he know where she was going h-how just h-how?

"Bloom, are you alright?" Sky asked me I didn't know what to say it's like my voice is stuck or something like I couldn't talk he then picked up my phone and answered it he went outside my room and heard yelling damn it! I hope he doesn't make anything worse Sky then came back in. "That son of a bitch! won't tell me what he did with Stella." Sky said to me.

"I shouldn't have said anything, I shouldn't have told them." I responded while tears came rushing down my cheeks. "Told who? what are you talking about?" I sat down on my bed he sat next to me.

"After, Josh was done with me he whispered in my ear and said _'If you fucking tell anyone! or either Sky I will kill your foster family, Sky and your best friend because I know you have nothing left but them!'_" I started to cry even harder on SKy's shoulder. "I told the police this and Josh is nowhere to be found! and now you and my family is going to get killed and you're the only ones I have left!"

"Don't worry I swear I will not let anything happen to you or your family also Everett." Sky responded to me, that made me smile a bit but what the hell did Josh do with Stella?! the next day Stella was in the hospital and she doesn't remember how her leg got broken but she had to go in surgery.

**Ahhh! I'm so sorry for the short chapter today I'm trying to update wicked starz and try to put my re-written story up again and it has been a long weekend for me and it's goanna be a long week and weekend again this week as well I'll make sure the chapter is longer next time you all are amazing and thank you for reading my story like always! :) until then**

**Xoxo**

**- Stella Sunny**


	11. Chapter 11

**Brair Charming: I might get a lesson Idk and here's the new chapter! :) **

**TTYLXOXO: That uh... seems a little extreme and he already did it to Bloom so there's no need for that to happen to Stella. And plus Bloom is the main target here also. **

**princessskylarofsprax: I would have to! XD **

**Random915: Yep, poor them :/ **

**PrincessAnnieOfEraklyon: Thanks^^**

**Happy Birthday to one of my favorite authors on fanfic named PrincessAnnieOfEarklyon! I hope you have the best trip in Europe :) and plus here's the new chapter you all been waiting for enjoy! **

**3 months later (That's how long Stella leg has been broken, let's say it's Halloween already I'm just really weird.) **

**Bloom P.O.V - **

Well, Stella is still in the hospital and she's doing really fine her leg is still broken but it was getting better now I was getting Everett ready for her first Halloween ever! although I'm not taking her Melissa is since I'm going to a party. I was looking in the mirror wow, I never felt this hot as a teenager before I was wearing a sexy cat outfit I then drove to Flora's house wow, I could hear the music blasting and everything I ringed the door bell. "Oh, hey 2nd bff! come on your missing all the fun and plus I heard about what happened to Stella so sad but anyways come in and join the PAR-TAY!" Flora smiled then grabbed my wrist to come in the door shuted behind me I'm thinking she's drunk as hell.

"I love your outfit it's way better than my sexy devil outfit I'm wearing." Flora said to me. "Want a sip?" She grabbed a red cup and putted it in my hand.

"This is underage drinking though." I said looking in the inside of it. "Yeah, everyone breaks the rules sometime Bloom and I know you do too." She gave a devilish green at me I took a sip of the alcohol oh wow this tastes amazing! "OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS!" I smiled.

"I knew you would." She smiled back at me. The party was already in full swing. The freshmen were wasted and the guys were leading girls to the many bedrooms. The juniors and seniors were playing hardcore drinking games and there were a couple of groups playing Spin the Bottle **(BORING AS HELL) **and seven Minutes in Heaven, I was so drunk I felt like I was the one in heaven!

**The Next Day - **

A Big strong-arm was wrapped around me and I felt my back against his chest. I sighed I couldn't remember what happened yesterday. The floor was scattered in mixed arrays of my clothing along with his. My dress, shoes and undergarments were on a pile on the floor and someone's shirt, boxers, jeans and a black hat were as well that's strange.

The arm draped around my waist soon pulled me back into his chest and pressed a soft kiss underneath my ear. "Good morning." A thick accented voice whispered into your ear the voice was all top familiar but it wasn't Sky.

I nearly jumped out of bed when I heard the voice and my eyes widened in shock that did not just happen, it couldn't have! the thoughts ran through my mind maybe, I was just dreaming it wasn't real, It couldn't have been, but the black-haired guy laying in the bed across the room said otherwise it was Andy. "How the-...? what the-...? HOW THE HELL DID I END UP WITH YOU?!" I screamed.

"I guess girl's get drunk very easily." Andy said with an evil smirk, I quickly covered my body with one of the covers he use to be my boyfriend back in the 9th and 10th grade and I forgot we still go to the same school. I guess my body had got sexier as time went by no wonder boys wanted me so badly a lot. "And also you got very perky and firmed breast. Don't worry I used protection anyways." He grinned at me, I rolled my eyes at him what am I going to tell Sky? say that I cheated on you at a Halloween party because I got really fucking drunk?! he wouldn't believe that shit! and plus he wouldn't forgive me either.

I quickly got my clothes back on, man once I went downstairs everyone was passed out some people was even naked! Flora really done it this time not to mention I'm guessing she's upstairs with her boyfriend Helia. I was carrying my heels I'm still a little dizzy from last night I quickly went outside people was passed out on the lawn too, toilet paper on of the bushes, and drinks spilled on the grass, but at least everyone had some clothes on though. I went to my car and got in the driver's seat I putted my face in the interior and sighed I'm so tired all I want to do is lay in my damn car all day.

I heard my phone notification I got a text from June.

**June: **u didn't come home last night from the Halloween party so where r u now?

**Me: **Sleeping in my damn car.

**June: **O _ O ok... then... just come back home when u can sweetie k? Melissa and I was worried sick about u!

Why does adults always try to text their children? when they rarely even know what _**'wyd'** _means. or** _'ILU'_** I started my car I heard another message from my phone only this time it was from Sky uh-oh.

**Sky: **So, how was the Halloween Party?

**Me: **Awesome I actually got drunk this time.

I think I still might be drunk because I am really sending some stupid shitty text messages I then drove off I looked at my mirror and shook my head there was about 2-300 people at Flora's Halloween Party as I came to a stopping point I saw a black car behind me in movies that's bad but not to me when the light turned green I started noticing the black car started to follow me so I drove faster and it came up next to me SHIT, I heard Sky text me again I can't believe Josh wasn't kidding about killing the people I loved he never said he wanted to kill me but I think that's what he wants to do.

I try to drive faster but he backed up and was really up behind the back of my car now I was even on the highway oh dear god please don't let anything bad happen to me I then noticed my car slipped off of the highway and broke the metal protector thingy I screamed in fright I don't want to die like this! this is the exact way my family died. My car was upside down I broke the glass and got out of the car I couldn't stand my eye sight started to get blurry.

"Oh, my god! miss are you okay? I'm going to call for help." I heard someone voice say I felt my head fall to the ground then everything just went black.

**Stella P.O.V - **

"Good news Miss Mackenzie looks like your leg is going to recover very soon." Smiled the nurse at me I smiled back she then left for a few minutes.

I heard my phone start to ring. "Hello?" I answered. "Thank god, you finally answered I heard that Bloom got into a car accident!" Brandon said to me.

"CAR ACCIDENT HOW!?" I yelled at him in anger."I-I don't know! no one knows how it happened but the important thing is will she be okay." He responded to me.

"Brandon, meet me at the airport."

"Your leg is broken how are you going to get back to Pennsylvania?" He asked in a rude tone, I rolled my eyes."I'm goanna force those doctors to let me go!" I yelled, I am not going to sit here and be told that I can not go see my best friend when she has been in a terrible car accident!

"Stella, you cannot go your le-" I cutted the nurse off. "Have you ever been told that you can't do something but you really h- nevermind all I know is I need to see my best friend!" I grabbed the crutches and went out the door my leg isn't infected they said that it would recover in a week I can stay at home for a week and I don't care. Once, I got dressed in my fashionable outfit where I can't wear my shoe on my right leg my Dad took me to the airport I had nothing to say to him after what he did to me, for having a Fiance and I'm suppose to have a new step-sister who's pure evil.

And again I didn't arrive in until five hours later, I got off but I didn't see Brandon anywhere. "Hey, over here my Stellaria!" Brandon smiled that was aw, he was even holding flowers for me how sweet. "I cannot belive you actually came back with an injury." He chuckled a little.

"Yeah, well I have to do what I have to do spanish boy." I smiled, he smiled back at me. We then arrived at the hospital, I finally got to see Bloom I could see like a FBI agent asking her some questions. "What did you do that night on the Halloween party?" The agent asked her in a nice tone.

"Just idiot stupid stuff get drunk have sex etc. which I am ashamed of since I have a boyfriend already." Bloom said a little nervously in a shaky tone. The agent then left after all the questions she asked Bloom for ten minutes I sat down next to Bloom.

"Oh, god you came back here with an injury? really!?" Bloom asked me with a smile laugh. "Hey, I had to do what I had to do and I was so sick of my evil step-mother and step-sister." I responded with a shrug, I didn't care I always do things my way anyways.

"Knock, knock, sorry if I'm interrupting your conversation but this fussy baby wanted to see you Bloom." said Melissa with a smile walking in with Everett. Everett had a yellow headband on and a yellow shirt that matches with it and it said:_ 'Mommy says I'm so sweet!' _"Aumag!" Bloom heard Everett say with a little smile, I think she was trying to say Mommy but aw, how months just go by so fast though! and her hair is getting almost longer by day it's not down to her back but to her neck I'm saying that Bloom was lucky to have a sweet baby.

"Mom, I'm beginning to think she might have separation anxiety. You missed me didn't you? my little princess." Bloom kissed Everett on the cheek like five times in a row, Melissa then sat Everett on the hospital bed with Bloom.

"Ugh, Bloom sweetheart why did you underage drink?" Melissa asked her with a small sigh. "My other best friend Flora insisted and I couldn't help it!" Bloom responded with a small laugh, she was probably still drunk this morning because she sent me a very shitty text message that I didn't really get at all.

"Next time you do it I am grounding you for life." June said while walking in with a small smile. I was looking at Everett she was just crawling everywhere around that bed, I hope I have a baby like that when I'm older. "How did you even get into a car crash?" I asked Bloom, she gave a small sigh while putting Everett back in her lap.

"Josh..." I heard her say in a small quiet tone, did she just say Josh? the one that's Sky twin damn him! "W-Wait who's Josh?" asked Melissa concerned uh-oh here it comes the serious part everyone so enjoy the show!

"He's Sky's twin brother." Bloom said. "How did you think I got pregnant? and how did you think Everett was born? you guys he was the one who raped me and trust Me he has green eyes not blue eyes."

"And you've kept this from us for basically a whole year now?! we only knew about the rape part not the person's name and you only told the police his name not us!" Melissa yelled at her in a serious tone, oh the things that teens do I swear. "I-I'm just goanna grab her and go outside so she won't hear this." June grabbed Everett and went back in the waiting room aw, I almost saw Everett about to cry too. That baby does have separation anxiety. "I had to keep it a secret for a reason!" Bloom shot back, I hate when people fight like this it sort of reminds me of my parents arguing like this.

"Why? and you knew your life was in fucking danger!" Melissa shot back at her. "Do, you think I want all the people I care about to die?! is that what you want!? since I already told the damn police I'm on the verge of killing myself!" Bloom shouted, wow this is getting a little too extreme now.

"There you go again with your selfishness trying to kill yourself you have a daughter now! you can't do that!"

"Oh, yeah? you think I won't do that?! watch me then just watch! Everett would then probably grow up without her real fucking mother! just like I'm already am! I DON'T CARE IF IM BEIGN SELFISH! because I tried so many suicide attempts in the orphanage before I even met you BECAUSE I AM SO TIRED OF LIVING IN A WORLD WITH STUPIDITY!" Bloom screamed really loudly I think everyone else in the waiting room could hear too.

"THAT'S IT I HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU! BECAUSE I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE ADOPTED YOU IN THE FIRST DAMN PLACE!" Melissa then walked out she slammed the door pretty hard as well, wow did she literally just say that?! did I just hear her say that? that was so fucking mean to even say and again it wasn't even Bloom's fault this all happened to her! I then saw Bloom started to cry.

"My life is messed up!" She cried even harder. "I don't want to kill myself, and I don't want to leave Everett either that was just my anger I took out I don't know what I was thinking! I even wrote a suicide letter a few months ago I'm such a fucking idiot! and it's my fault that she yelled at me!" I was about to say something until someone walked in it was Sky and Brandon.

"Hey, what happened we ju-" Sky then stopped also Brandon too. I gave them both an evil look that said _'Get the hell out before I rip your fucking heads off.' _ then I pointed at the door angrily. "Our bad, this is a bad time." Brandon said with a nervous smile him and Sky walked back out the door.

"Bloom, listen to me everything is not your fault and plus you're not no idiot!" I said to her that didn't help because she was still crying her eyes out. "Just go... I-I just want to be alone..." She responded to me in a shaky voice I sighed and then got my crutches next to me so I could stand up. I then left the room and let her be by herself poor Bloom! "Hey, is Bloom alright?" Sky asked me.

I shook my head. "No, Melissa and Her got into an argument." I responded to him. "Well, that explains why Mel left then." Brandon said.

"I am so sorry for my girlfriend's behavior and I feel bad that you had to sit through all of that arguing." June said to me in a sad look, I could already see Everett fell asleep on her shoulder she must be as tired as I am now.

"No, No, there's no need to apologize really." I responded "Trust me I been through a lot of that with my parents." I sighed while looking at the ground.

**Aw, poor Bloom I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter for today! :) see ya all next time and something shocking will happen next too. **

**XoXo**

**- Stella Sunny **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so glad you all love this story! and thanks for your amazing reviews too! I'm goanna be honest this sort of started as an angel idea but then I got the idea of Josh! so anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**princessskylarofsprax: Yes happy birthday to her!^^**

**Random915: Oh, your goanna find out what he says to Bloom about it. **

**ScarletPuppy83: Okay! :) that's a good nickname for her too^^**

**Brair Charming: Nope, Josh is taking a break I guess... but he'll be seen later probably in the next chapter.**

**pokemonfan4life5: Yeah, I guess Melissa was mean and I'm glad you love the chapter too! :) **

**Bloom P.O.V -**

A few days later I was able to leave the hospital yeah, with an air cast on my left wrist! I asked June if she could go take me to my old house for a second. "Here we are." June stopped the car I could see that the light blue house I use to live in still hasn't been sold yet. I still had my key I keep in memory of my family, so I pretty much used it to get in and it actually worked! "I miss you guys." said while touching the family photo of all of us being happy. I then went up to my older Daphne's bedroom and it was still light and dark green her two favorite colors and the color of my daughter's eyes but their just hazel green. I saw a note on her dresser I quickly grabbed it and started to read it.

**PLEASE READ: **

**NOTE: **_If anyone finds this I am not dead! sadly my parents are actually are dead but I survived I try to get up and get help but then..._

_I woke up I saw that I landed in a hospital somehow in some way I am now trying to live a happy life with my boyfriend Thoren it's been a long year I know that_

_I felt bad about faking my death and I shouldn't have never done that because the replica of me is just a doll that looked real._

**My Location: **_305 Columbian street. _

_Sincerely, Daphne Marie Cortez. _

I guess it is almost about a year because next month I'm goanna be seventeen years old. "JUNE!" I quickly ran outside and quickly went back in the car."What, what is it!?" June responded with a worried look.

"M-My older sister Daphne she's not dead..." I responded in a soft tone. I heard Eva**(Everett) **whimpered a little, I might have woke her up by slamming the car door that was my bad. I told June Daphne's location and it wasn't that fat either we founded the house right away I took a deep breath and got out the car I went up there and ringed the doorbell. "Hello, how may I- BLOOM!?" Daphne gasped a smile crossed my face in happiness.

"Daphne!" I hugged her tightly I felt a tear come down from my eye, I felt her hug me back. "Why did you fake your death?" I asked her in a sad tone while looking at the ground, she gave a small sigh.

"Once, I landed in a hospital and recovery I was goanna visit you but then I realized that we lost Mom and Dad after that ice slid off and I thought if I don't go back my little sister is going to be adopted and if I do it would just be the two of us and probably Grandma and Grandpa." Daphne responded to me. "And I made the wrong choice let you get adopted."

"Being adopted isn't that bad, some twists and turns just happened in my life and I end up having a beautiful baby at my age that happens often." I hitted my head against the wall. "I'm guessing that's your adopted mother in the red car?" She asked me I nodded. "Well, come in my boyfriend is at work right now but come on I haven't seen you in this long." She smiled at me, June came in with Everett wow I wish to have a house like this when I'm older. So then I told Daphne about everything that happened to me the past few months.

"You got raped?" Daphne gasped in shock I nodded. "Yeah, my boyfriend's twin is pretty evil and plus I cheated on Sky at this Halloween party." I sighed, Eva started to fuss and wanted to be put on the floor so I did and gave her, her stuffed bunny animal she started to put her mouth on the bunny as well and an adorable smile too.

"I was so damn drunk and had sex with my ex who is Andy Green." I said to Daphne. "Well, as long as Sky doesn't find out your pretty much okay." Daphne responded with a small smile, my phone started to ring it was Stella I quickly went into the bathroom to answer it. "Hello?" I answered.

"Bloom, OMG! if you was at school today you would totally die!" She screamed. "What? what the hell happened?" I asked confused while raising an eyebrow.

"Your know your ex Andy?" She asked me, "Yeah..." I responded slowly.

"Well, apparently he was talking about the Halloween party and all and talking about some red-head that's _Bloom_ which is you! and having a sexy body and breast etc. etc. in front of Sky. Andy said_ 'Bloom totally wants me back why the hell would she want a fucking blonde like you_?' And then Sky got angry and he then literally punched Andy and they end up in a fight and they both got suspended for at least two whole weeks! I mean Brandon and Riven tried to stop him but I guess that just let him since Andy was talking about you and I'm pretty sure Brandon would had done the same thing for me." She explained very quickly then I heard her trying to catch her breath.

"WHAT!? oh my god Sky is going to break up with me!" I yelled. "Calm down, I'm sure he won't." Stella responded, I went back into the living room with Daphne and June they was both smiling and looking at Eva she was trying to crawl to Daphne aw everything that Eva does is so cute but babies just steal people's hearts but in a good way. After a couple of minutes Me and June then left and returned home I decided to take a walk Melissa still isn't talking to me, June has been furious with her because of that too I guess Mel doesn't understand that I tried my best to battle depression!

I then saw Sky "Sky!" I said and quickly went over to him. "I heard what happened at school..." I said slowly.

"Oh, yeah the fight things happen." I saw a small scratch on the left side of his cheek. "Look Bloom I think we should break up." Sky said to me.

"W-What?" I said in shock. "Why?"

"We just need a break from each other that's all." He sighed. "If it's about that Halloween Sky, party I don't remember a single thing!" I lied actually I did remember all of it even when I was with Andy.

"Sure you don't." He said in a rude sarcastically tone. "And another thing you do remember what happened because you're lying about it now I'm suspended for a whole two weeks because of you Bloom! and another thing I wish I hadn't had met you, your pretty much suicidal you don't let anyone help you, you just do it your own way and never get help from anyone."

"Sky..."

"And that's why we're threw!" He then turned around and walked away, I quickly went back home and started to cry in my pillow I knew that wasn't Josh because I could tell that was Sky I can not believe he said that! I want to kill myself now I'm gonna do it a-and I don't care what no one says! everyone will be happy and successful without me for good! I quickly grabbed some random pills out of the kitchen luckily Melissa didn't see me. I then got out a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote my suicide letter.

I tried to open the pills and I finally got them open. "Your just the same pathetic loser you always be!" I yelled at myself in the mirror. "PATHETIC, WORTHLESS, BITCH!, No one will ever love you or miss you, you dumb ass red-head because you have depression and your suicidal since age fourteen and never had a happy life since then so I might as well just end my life while everyone will be happy and I will too once I'm gone for good."

"Bloom, I'm sorry what I did what I said was in ang-" Melissa paused, my black mascara was messed up I'm guessing she saw _'WORTHLESS' _on the mirror too. "Bloom, w-what are you doing?"

"Trying to kill myself that's what you want right!? right!" I shouted at her angrily. "NO! Bloom what I said to you was out of anger it was never a mistake to adopt you once I adopt you I knew you was going to start over and I wanted to help you fight your illness."

"Oh my god..." I started to cry even harder. "Oh my god... I'm so stupid!"

"Just...give me the pills and everything is going to be okay." Melissa said I handed her the pills and I dropped down to the floor and she hugged me. It's not even easy to beat depression it's hard when your boyfriend says your suicidal but you barely cut yourself anymore. "What leaded you to do this?" Melissa asked me.

"Sky, You, and Everyone. H-He told me I was suicidal and I don't even cut myself like that anymore, a-and when you yelled at me it made me feel like a horrible person." I responded while crying on her shirt. "What I said was out of anger, I was frustrated and confused because I wanted to marry the one I love but obviously people are so disgusted by lesbian and gay couples." Melissa responded to me.

"I know... I'm sorry for not saying anything." I responded with a sigh. "It's okay, just promise me you wont cut or do any of this again?" I don't if I could the fact that I still have depression and trying to fight it, during my pregnancy it didn't affect me at all because I had hormones and I didn't really pay-attention to it like I do now. I then took a shower I still can't believe me and Sky are over I guess this is it I'll be lonely forever.

I started to hear Everett cry, that's unusual she's normally calm and peaceful during the night-time I quickly went into her room I saw her pulling on her ear does she have an ear infection? or something stuck in her ear? I'm still not an expert of mother hood. "Okay, okay, I'm here." I picked her up she still was crying well and she stopped pulling on her ear. I saw this very little white thingy in her mouth I couldn't see it very well almost looked like a line oh, now I get it she's teething! well I guess I won't be getting enough sleep for now on just great!

**I hope you all liked this chapter! :) are you shocked about what Sky said to Bloom? it might have made him a jerk now well until next chapter...**

**Xoxo**

**- Stella Sunny **


	13. Chapter 13

**MusicMelody'Tude: Thanks!^^ I just usually write my chapters in my pink Note Book during school in some classes and then just type it up on my computer that's how it goes for me. And also yeah, in the show Bloom and Sky is like the main couple(Very important mostly all the time) I didn't like them at first when I started watching winx club but then I started to like them even more but then I soon I started liking like Stella and Brandon a lot more since their my second favorite couple! :) and I think Stella and Brandon is like the second important couple of the show too because back in season 5 & 4 it was mostly about them. **

**Brair Charming: Nope, Sky didn't give her a second chance and after all the things he did for her and that's how Bloom repays him by cheating, and thanks!^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**princessskylarofsprax: Yeah, I completely agree with you it was like half and half of Bloom's fault because she didn't take responsibility and not underage drink but instead she did the wrong thing and did it anyways like she didn't care what people was going to say and think then did it with her ex which she regrets all the way. I would say Bloom was half drunk so she completely knew she did it with her ex she just lied about not doing it with him. **

**(Guest): Maybe, something good might happen. :) **

**ScarletPuppy83: Thanks^^ and um Everett Daphne Palmer? I don't know about that but I'll think about it. **

**PrincessAnnieOfEraklyon: Your welcome!^^ and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**aprilpaige9: Yeah, he did and thanks!^^**

**Random915: Yeah, Sky was stupid for doing that! :/**

**I'm guessing you guys thought Josh said that to her?**(I'm just wondering if you guys did.) **but nope, it was Sky the whole time it wasn't even Josh. Sky was just obviously telling Bloom the truth about herself because she is suicidal from time to time and she was hurting the one's that care about her a lot and it was affecting her family and friends. And we all knew Sky wasn't gonna give her a second chance because she shouldn't have made the wrong decisions. And I might do a new story soon about the winx and BxS and SxB along with their little children a bit as well.**

**Bloom P.O.V -**

A few days later I decided to get my act together hangout out with friends like I use to normally do before I had a baby and spend more time with Everett and I started to go to therapy more so my depression can get better through out the time. But there's still one person missing in my life Sky I haven't seen him for over two weeks now well it's because he's suspended because of my ex boyfriend Andy when I got to school I saw Sky and Andy again at school.

"Well, obviously you can't blame yourself." said Stella to me she finally got her leg out of the cast and she can fully walk once again like normally. And me? well I got my cast taken off it healed just like magic. "Stell, Sky broke up with me because I made bad decisions in the past and even at that Halloween party which is such history now." I responded with a sigh, trying to not to think about Sky is so hard because once we met we was just friends then just soon later boyfriend and girlfriend and also helping me through my pregnancy and Everett after she was born almost all the time.

"Well, I remember when you use to play the piano and etc. when we was both younger." She responded with a smile, at the age of fourteen I stopped playing instruments but now to think of it I want to play the piano, violin and guitar again it always calmed me down when I was under stress or ever got into arguments with my mother and father or just for fun.

"All I want to do is just play a sad love song or whatever." I said while messing with my hair a bit. "IDEA! come on!" Stella grabbed me by the wrist we then was in the music room it was empty, and there it was a piano I sat down to it I haven't seen this thing in so long well only in music I've been wanted to play this for a long damn time now.

"Go ahead play..." Stella nodded with a smile at me I started to play it, it wasn't that bad I could use a few more practices since I haven't done this since thirteen years old I always use to close my eyes so I did because I get nervous when people stare even Stella so I decided to sing since she's the only one in here.

_Do you remember that lonely alleyway?_

_I still remember now_

_The anxious days when I couldn't tell you I loved you_

_Did you know about that?_

_The beautiful nights of the past when we were childish_

_I am still in love_

_You childish person_

_You try to take all of me, you heartless person_

_Were you too shy to say anything? Did you not like me?_

_I still can't figure it out_

_If you hear this song, please come to me_

_My dear, I'm waiting_

_You heartless person_

_This night tries to take all of me, you childish person_

_Tonight, tomorrow night and the night after that_

_I'll wait forever_

I heard like applause's and people cheering or something I then slowly opened my eyes PEOPLE WAS WATCHING ME SING!? oh god I actually had this happen to me before so I just gave a warm stupid smile I saw Sky probably in the back I tried not to make eye contact with him anyways. I tried so hard not to shed a tear while I was singing this song luckily I didn't because I heard the song and it's pretty sad. I then stood up from the chair. "Thank You, Thank You." I said happily I still couldn't believe they enjoyed my singing! "They love you, you know what? you might become a singer someday." Stella smiled at me happily.

I quickly looked up at Sky again I'm still trying not to make eye contact with him. I saw him smiling a little not all the way and I'm still wearing the necklace he gave me on our anniversary, I then saw him left without smiling or anything my mind told me to stop him but then I thought about how our relationship ended.

But, the song was about him but who can blame him? what he said about me was completely one hundred percent true. I always feel ignored by him now ever since our break up that's usually how it goes when your relationship ends in a bad way I bet he even deleted me from his contacts but I still haven't done that at least not yet I wake up almost everyday missing him.

I went over to Stella's house after school. "I think my Mother is asleep but anyways she always have a long day at work." Stella said to me with a small smile then a sigh. "Hey, forget about that jerk ass punk Sky." She took her jacket off and sat it on the couch. We both then sat.

"I can't get over the break-up Stella I'm the one who keeps making bad decisions each time." I felt a tear come from my eye but I quickly wiped it off. "And plus the song I singed was about him." I flipped my long red hair.

"Okay, I know how much you love your long hair and all so do I, I love my own but don't do that. And also I know, mostly love songs are about who dated who and broke their heart into a million pieces I can't wait for me and Brandon's second date this weekend." She gave a warm smile like she was in la-la land she then sniffed. "Hey do you smell like something burning?" She asked me, I started to smell it too.

Stella and I quickly went into the kitchen she looked in the oven there was nothing in there but how is something burning? then the fire alarm system started beeping like crazy. "Oh my god!" Stella screamed we both saw fire Stella quickly went upstairs to wake her mom up. "How are we going to get out?!" Luna asked she started coughing it was really bad too, I started to cough also Stella. I ran to the door, but the knob was so freaking hot as hell! I then saw Stella break the window the fire started filling up so we needed to get out of here fast.

"Mom, are you okay? your coughing really badly I need to get us out of here!" Stella screamed her arm started to bleed from the window shattering we went through the shattered glass but Luna was stuck in the window. "Help!" Luna cried me and Stella grabbed both of her arms and helped her out we ran away from the fire.

"W-We made it." Stella said while catching her breath with a small smile, then Luna fell to the ground. "Mom!, MOM!, MOM!, PLEASE ANSWER ME!" She shook her uncontrollably I felt like passing out too, the fact that I sort of have asthma I haven't used an inhaler for months now basically a whole year since I been okay from time to time but now I need it badly I started to breathe through my mouth to keep me going.

"Stella...call the ambulance..." I started to breathe heavily I saw her quickly get out her iPhone 6 and called the ambulance luckily I was still standing but my eye sight sort of started to get blurry I sat on the grass to try to catch my breath god damn it! I had my asthma reversed probably about two years ago and it just comes back how is that even possible!? "Can you stand up for me Hun." said a woman who was the ambulance or nurse or whatever she helped me up I saw Stella crying about her mother deeply I decided to close my eyes.

**The Next Day -**

**Hospital - **

**Stella P.O.V -**

Bloom was clearly unconscious and haven't woken up still not yet. "I'm so scared what if she doesn't wake up?" asked Jess worriedly, Olive was crying a little also. "I'm sure she will, just give it time she's not in a coma or anything like that." June responded, Melissa was holding Eva the fact that the baby was completely asleep and had her thumb in her mouth. I just had my head on Brandon's shoulder he was asleep too, Sky was in the hospital room with Bloom, I'm surprised by that after he broke her damn heart!

"Um, Stella Mackenzie?" said a nurse, I stood up from the chair. "That's me." I responded.

"You may see your Mother now." She said to me while looking down at the ground, is there something wrong with my mom? I quickly went into her hospital room. My mom looked so weak I felt a tear come from my eye I walked over to her. "Mom..." I said with a sigh then sat next to her in chair.

"Stella, my beautiful Stella..." She said in a weak voice with a small sigh. "We all don't stay in this world for long sometimes we have to go, and we don't make that decision we sometimes do we sometimes don't but the moment I laid eyes on you when you was born I knew you was going to be something great." She gave a weak smile at me, I gave a small smile at her back.

"And I'll always love you Stella, you'll always be my bright, hearted, smiling, shinning sun." Her eyes then closed the monitor went_** 'Beep.'**_ "No, No, No!" I screamed in anger she can't be dead! she can't be gone! she can't be! this isn't real! I had to leave since the doctors had to cover her up I slowly walked back into the waiting room looking deadly at the ground.

"Stella, are you okay?" Brandon asked me, I started to cry then fell to the ground my mother is apart of me! why did she leave so soon!? just why, "Why did you have to take her away? you should have just take me instead!" I stared at the ceiling then I cried even harder Brandon was hugging me and trying to calm me down, I couldn't be calmed down my very own Mother who raised me and treated me right just died right in front of my eyes! and I'm so damn upset!

"I'm going to be so alone now w-without her I'm nothing! I have nobody! NOBODY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs I started to see people stare but I didn't care this took a toll on me it's affecting me very badly. The next three days Bloom still haven't woken up and I'm so worried about her and now I'm living with my Aunt Cathy and her 12-year old daughter Bella now who's Cathy? she's my Mom's little sister out of three other siblings yeah my Mom was the oldest I think my uncle John just turned 35 last week and aunt Cathy just got back from her trip to Russia from about two weeks ago.

"I know how hard it is sweetie." Cathy stroked my hair trying to make me feel better. "My Dad lies to me and the next thing you know my Mom dies right in front of my own eyes." I cried, I just let all of my anger out just by yelling, screaming and hitting things Cathy didn't mind she let me just hit her glass plates and glass cups she'll buy new ones. Cathy and my Mom are like half-sisters since her Dad cheated on another women that's Swedish, but somehow my Mother's Mom and her Dad are still together.

"We all have to live life to the fullest remember we always don't live forever so enjoy life while you can." Cathy said, I laid my head on her lap she stroked my hair. I heard Cathy cry as well, losing someone you love is tough as hell I then drove to the hospital to see Bloom. "Your still here?" I asked

"I went home last night then came back." Sky responded with a sigh. "Why are you even here anyways? you totally broke Bloom's aching heart to pieces." I scolded him in anger.

"I know and I feel totally bad for what I said to her I shouldn't have never said it." He stared at the floor ashamed. This is just totally upsetting my Mother passed away and now this damn idiot won't leave my best friend for nothing! I will be honest I don't like sharing Bloom with other people she's my best friend I had ever since I was just a little girl. We both heard a small groan Bloom's cyan blue eyes opened I was so happy I cried tears of joy.

"Where am I what happened?" Bloom asked as she sited up she noticed all the cards and hearts and balloons people gave her. "Sky, what are you doing here!?" She said angrily.

"I told him to leave but, he didn't listen." I responded, I saw Sky rolled his eyes at me. "I was worried about you and I just came to apologize for what I said a few weeks ago." Sky sighed, Bloom was looking like she didn't give two damns about what he had to say.

"Sky, I don't know if I should forgive you there's a part of me that's saying _don't_ and the there's another part of me that's saying _yes_. I just don't want to get a heart-broken by you again since you did it the first time." Bloom sighed. "Yeah, so move along and get the he- you know what?! I am so sorry if I am being mean your my friend and all but you shouldn't break girl's hearts like that especially if it was a mistake." I said to Sky.

"Wait, I should say that it's my fault for not choosing a right path I was so stupid and drinking to have sex with my ex and it was so wrong and I regretted it all the way, and I could see why you broke up with me because of that so you was obviously right about what you said to me it was the truth." Bloom said with a sad look. "Everyone makes mistakes now just go because I can't make up my mind whether I should forgive you." She pointed at the door, Sky then left that was kind of wrong of her but I know people don't forgive so easily.

"So, is your Mother going to be okay?" Bloom asked me, I shook my head. "Three days ago, she died right in front of me." I tried so hard not to cry, but I did anyways just thinking about my Mother makes me sad and overly depressed. "Oh my god Stella I am so sorry to hear that!" She said in shock, it's okay because I know she's watching over me from the clouds. The next day Bloom was able to go home, my Mom's funeral is next week I don't want to go but I have to since she's my Mother I'm trying so hard to tell myself that it's going to be okay things like this happens but then again I won't see her ever again in my entire life.

**Bloom P.O.V -**

I hope Stella is going to be okay, I still can't believe her Mother died and her funeral is next week I just can't stand it when my best friend is sad. "Aw, she won't let go of you how adorable." Melissa smiled at me apparently Eva won't let go of my shirt which is me she's just constantly holding on to me even when I take her off of me she begins to cry or either don't leg go and grab hard on my shirt.

But her two front teeth is still trying to come in I putted Eva on the floor at least she finally let go of me. She began to play with her cookie monster stuffed animal when I mean by that touching, and feeling and looking at it weirdly it's a thing that babies do almost all the time. I sat down on the floor with her.

"I heard about what happened to Stella's Mom it's so sad and heartbreaking." Melissa sighed. "Yeah, I know." I responded those things can really get to people.

"Do you know how the fire even started?" She asked me I shook my head. "Sadly no, no one actually knows what caused it." I hope the investigators find out soon.

"Muwmmy!" I heard Eva say with a giggle. "Wait a second what she just say?" asked Olive in surprised with a smile along with June too.

"I think she said Mommy!" I smiled happily at Eva.

"Muwmmy, dowlly!" Eva smiled while hugging the cookie monster stuffed animal. "She did say Mommy she did, she did!" I was so happy she said her first word(s) I kissed her on the cheek she began to giggle I'm so proud of her and I'm so proud of being a Mother of this child! I don't know what I would be without my little Everett because she makes me so happy and makes my day even when I'm feeling down.

**I know this chapter was kind of sad but I hope you all enjoyed it if your wondering what the song was it's a Korean song actually by a girl artist named:_ IU_ I listen to a lot of K-POP lately and somehow I understand the words a little from time to time also in the next chapter Stella is going to meet Brandon's parents so I hope that chapter gets some laughter until next time...**

**XoXo**

**- Stella Sunny**


	14. It Has Everyone Talking Part 1

**Hey, people a new chapter I tried to make a new story about SXB yesterday but it was similar to some other girl's story and I had to delete that and make a few changes of it. I completely understand a guest told me that he/she wasn't trying to be mean I just needed to make a few changes to it so it won't be similar like that I hope that doesn't happen again and I feel a little guilty for that now since it looked like I copied from another person's story, **

**and trust me I will never do that I will never copy a person's story that rightfully belongs to them NEVER! because it's just stupid and wrong so yeah, but I just get inspired from time to time(but that doesn't mean I will copy it!) I don't know if I should post the story again or not(because I sometimes think I'll get hatred but it happens.) I'm gonna think twice before posting a story now a days and I would like to apologize for Melody she was guest so I don't know who it was but I'm sorry if it was similar to your friend's story I'll make sure it won't happen ever again I'll write it a different way.**

** I say sorry a lot so sorry I really hope that doesn't happen again but anyways we all make mistakes that we learn from now, let me just get to the story already. **

**princessskylarofsprax: Yeah, I would have too. :/ **

**Brair Charming: Yeah the didn't want to so yeah.^^**

**Bloom56: Okay no problem!^^**

**treehugger: A chat form? um... I don't if it's suppose to be like a chat game or something but I'm not familiar with a chat form. **

**It has Everyone Talking Part 1**

**Stella P.O.V - **

The day finally came for my Mom's funeral now I am feeling overly depressed and heart-broken that she had to go so soon. The funeral was going to be outside since it's a little sunny and warm outside once me and aunt Cathy along with her daughter Bella who's twelve got there we already saw a lot of family members and relatives. "Hello, older sister hello, nieces this is a very tough time right now and I know it is for you too Stella." said my uncle Derek he was the very youngest and the last born he's also gay his boyfriend is nice though and he's like twenty-nine.

"It is, It is, and it's said to see our loving older sister go." I saw a tear come from Cathy's eye. I decided to just go stand somewhere alone by myself. "Hey, Stell." said a voice it was Bloom she was wearing a black dress and I saw that she was holding Everett she was wearing a white little dress which is adorable and she was also messing with Bloom's necklace.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to your Mother." Bloom sighed. "Well, the fire was still unknown how it started." I responded while looking at the ground I saw that Sky and Brandon was here too their just as much best friends just like me and Bloom but without the er, girly stuff.

"Mwah!" Everett said loudly with a huge cute and adorable smile. "Shh..." Bloom smiled at her a little hm, that sort of made my day. But Eva wasn't the only baby here. "Na, Na, eek!" Eva made even more sounds that was so cute! I know I'm at a funeral but babies can never be quiet for the sake of anything they just like making noises that can be just so adorbs! but I couldn't smile at that because I didn't have the feelings to.

"Can you be quiet for Mommy? sweetie just for a second?" Bloom laughed at little at her. "OoOo..." Eva started to play with her necklace again. The time had finally come where people had to say great things about my Mom, Cathy went first then John and the finally Derek and then my Father was next. "Luna was the best woman you could ever live with but things started to take a toll very quickly and it hurted our daughter Stella badly and I have regretted every argument I had with Luna and I wish I could take it back but sadly I can't since she's gone she will be dearly missed." He sat back down next to his finance and step-daughter god, I wish they wasn't here because I hate Chimera and Cassandra!

I was up next I didn't want to but I had to. "My Mom, was a fantastic woman and I wish she hadn't left so soon... but I understand that we don't make decisions that we can leave this world or not! now I feel confused, angry, upset and torn apart and lost without my Mother my parents divorce and arguing caused me more pain before!" I started to feel tears come down my face. "But who can blame her? an unknown fire took her god damn life! to be honest the fire should have taken me instead n-not her." I then sat back down because I was already falling apart I couldn't finish.

I stayed to watch my Mom get buried I wanted to be alone I saw Bloom sitting in her car talking to Sky. "Are you okay Stell? and also sorry for the lost of your Mother." Brandon said to me while he was standing next to me as well I just fucking lost it and started to cry in his chest. "I don't even know why I'm still on this planet! I didn't want t-this t-t-to h-happen..." I stuttered.

"I know, I know, I know but I'm just here to let you know I'm always going to there for you." Brandon responded that was nice of him to say that also made me feel better a little. Once I got home to Cathy's house she told me that my Mother left me something that wasn't destroyed in the fire it was a sewing machine.

_Dear, Stella I saw how many times you draw and make designs of your own and their just so beautiful so I want you to make your dream come true by becoming a fashion designer if that's your biggest dream and goal I love you so much I was going to wait until your 18th birthday but I just couldn't so here's my gift to you. _

_Sincerely, From Your Loving Mother__. _

I sat on the floor and started to cry why is everything is becoming so sad lately? just why?! a few weeks later I visited my Mother's grave almost every single day and I know Bloom visit her parent's grave everyday too I became better and never felt alone since I visit my Mom everyday now. But lately I've had extreme suicidal thoughts that I never said anything about. And today I have to meet my boyfriend's parents oh god I am so nervous even Bella was helpful since she helped me pick out a cute dress with me at the fashion store. I was wearing a blue lace dress with my hair curled at the bottom and white shoes with red lipstick it was red as ever and beautiful.

"W-What if your parents don't like me?!" I asked worriedly. "Calm down I'm sure they will, but one thing uh...they don't know English quite well as I do neither does my older sister."

"How do you know English but they don't!" I yelled. "I went to a school that taught me English before I met you in the 5th or 4th grade and that was pretty easy my parents just don't talk English since their Colombian or whatever. They think speaking Spanish is better since English is so hard."

"I thought you we're from Spain?" I asked confused while raising an eyebrow. "My Mom is Colombian and my Dad is from Spain it's confusing but they both speak the same language."

"Well, either way your still a Spanish boy with swag." I laughed, but Spanish boys are cute lately though. "Brandon , su fin está aquí y este debe ser su novia! _**(Brandon, your finally here and this must be your girlfriend!)**_" Smiled his Mom, his mom looks really pretty too. But I wish she knew what she just said.

"That's my Mom." Brandon smiled awkwardly. "Mamá, uh ... Stella habla Inglés no español _**(Mom, uh... Stella speaks English not Spanish).**_"

"Oh, you speak Inglés? my apologies I don't use Inglés quite often. By the way I'm Maiden." She smiled at me, I smiled back I guess this will be nice.

**Bloom P.O.V -**

Stella, was telling about how dinner with Brandon's parents went on the phone. "Ugh, I have to meet Sky's parents soon because their in town and I heard they have been dying to meet me." I actually forgave Sky I just had to think for a couple of more days about it and now we're closer like we always have been again and see each other almost everyday now which makes me happy. "And get this they don't know about the part that I have a child from Josh raping me." I whispered. I turned around to my bed I can see that Eva is still asleep well in her diaper of course.

"They don't even know that you have a child and that Josh raped you?" Stella asked. "I'm also scared to see Josh again because he doesn't know he has a child." I pulled my hair in frustration there are many so many other things that Josh did to me that I didn't explain and it went on for hours until two class periods ended I was just so afraid to see him once again. During my first month of my pregnancy I almost went crazy and almost made a suicide attempt that horrid memory wouldn't leave me alone he just laughed and enjoyed the show with my body. Like I said before he didn't care if I screamed or cried.

I wasn't even ready to have it again the first time was when I lost my virginity to Sky but I didn't have the guts to do it again, until Josh took over me I think I sort of knew I was gonna get pregnant because I felt something go into me that didn't feel so good at all. I looked in my dresser and I found Everett birth certificate. "I got to go Stella." I said.

**NAME: **_Everett Cortez Palmer _

**SEX: **_Female _

**PLACE: **_Philadelphia Hospital _

**DATE: **_September 13th, 2014_

**MOTHER: **_Bloom Marie Cortez_

**FATHER: **_Josh Palmer _

I actually had no choice but to put his name because that is my daughter biological father but Sky takes care of her very well though and Eva is just happy to see him every time. I heard a small tiny groan from Eva her eyes opened she smiled then suddenly looked around and rolled over and fell back to sleep the things that babies do, I then had an idea. "I need a black marker and some paper cards." I said to Melissa. "Okay, what project are you doing?" She asked me.

"Mom, I need it it's important!" I responded, she finally gave me a black marker after I was done with the project I finally uploaded the video. "Here goes nothing..." I said to myself with a sigh.

**Stella P.O.V - **

I was just on my computer and messing with my wrist I cut myself today on purpose I can't stop thinking about my mother who's gone now I looked on YouTube and I saw my favorite YouTuber 'What's talking now.' I clicked on the new video.

_"Hello, it's me Lucy again and now this is a very serious topic bullying, suicide, depression illness and rape is a very serious thing and a scary thing to go through most of your life but this girl shared her story and it already had tons of comments and views the link is down below. _

I then clicked on the link I was still on YouTube but at the girls video I was shocked it was Bloom! the video was grey and the song was playing it was called _'Fix you by cold play.' _I started to play the video. I saw her holed up a card and she was smiling.

_**You**_

_**yes you**_

_**let me tell you a story about myself. (Her smile then faded into a frown.) **_

_**but first off **_

_**my name is...**_

_**Bloom Cortez, just like when a flower Bloom's my parents thought it was a beautiful name for a girl like me :D **_

_**I'm 16 years old and about to become a senior soon **_

_**and I wanted to tell my story **_

_**that had never came to and end. **_

_**I use to be a happy little kid.**_

_**I was never sad, I always loved my older sister and parents. **_

_**I loved to sing and dance all the time :)**_

_**nothing could ever make me sad. **_

_**When I was at the age of fourteen my parents**_

_**got a new job and they never had time for me. **_

_**my Sister was already a sophomore in high school already. **_

_**I just had started High School at the time but I wasn't**_

_**at the same one with my sister. **_

_**But my best friend Stella was with me and I was happy about that. **_

_**Things went great on the first day. **_

_**Boys wanted to date me. **_

_**I made new friends. **_

_**It was perfect but by a week later...**_

_**I started to get bullied by a girl named Diaspro :( **_

_**I was independent a little**_

_**so I never told anyone that I was getting bullied**_

_**I was getting bullied for how pretty I was**_

_**and how many guys wanted to date me **_

_**and how much I can play an instruments **_

_**but Stella knew about the bullying she's a good friend since she told an adult**_

_**this went on for 2 more years, my sister was about to go to college**_

_**my parents didn't still have time for me **_

_**I started to cut myself because of bullying and parents that doesn't have**_

_**time for me. **_

_**At my age(16) in December I started to see **_

_**like a boy that followed me, I thought**_

_**I was delusional but I wasn't**_

_**I had a stalker, the next day...**_

_**on my way walking to school **_

_**I met a boy named Sky(He has wonderful blue eyes just like the sky) :) **_

_**but that looked exactly like the stalker**_

_**but the stalker was his twin brother named Josh(I know right very confusing but Josh has green eyes) **_

_**I decided not to worry about it**_

_**Me and Sky was just very close friends**_

_**we never thought about dating each other **_

_**after school my parents quieted their job **_

_**so they can have time for me and my sister again**_

_**we both was very happy**_

_**but then I terrible thing happened...**_

_**we got into a car crash and I had no memory of it :( **_

_**when I woke up Sky and Stella was there **_

_**I asked where was my parents and sister**_

_**they didn't want to say anything**_

_**but they told me my parents were...(My sister is in fact alive I didn't know that until a few months later because she faked her death) **_

_**dead! :( **_

_**I was so sad, I said bad things to my parents I wish I could have taken back. **_

_**A few weeks later went by, I had to go to a teen orphanage**_

_**I still went to school but pain was still in my heart**_

_**and I almost attempt suicide like 10 times while I was in the orphanage. **_

_**I was diagnosed with **_

_**Depression and anxiety, it was the worse feeling**_

_**I ever had in my entire life. **_

_**But then my two mom's adopted me and I had 2 more siblings**_

_**I had a new life**_

_**and a new start**_

_**and I love my foster family to death :) **_

_**but I couldn't get over my parents death :( that's gonna haunt me forever. **_

_**I haven't talked to Stella for about 2 weeks not texting her etc. after I had a fight with Diaspro**_

_**which almost got me suspended but I didn't **_

_**My best friend was having problems with her parents **_

_**and she decided to commit suicide and**_

_**I felt like a really bad friend for ignoring her. **_

_**she forgave me in the hospital we was friends again and I was happy about that. **_

_**a few days had passed and me and Sky became more than friends :) **_

_**and I lost my virginity to him, and my Mom June thought I was pregnant. **_

_**but it came out negative so I wasn't. **_

_**But then my worse nightmare happened...**_

_**Josh had raped me in the girl's bathroom at my school**_

_**I screamed and cried and he didn't give a damn!**_

_**everyone was at class so no one was in the hallway. **_

_**he told me if I told anybody he would kill my foster family, Sky and my best friend Stella **_

_**they was the only ones I had left, I was on the ground for about 30 minutes**_

_**I finally had the courage to get up and put my clothes on and leave the bathroom **_

_**I thought I would just have a normal teenage life **_

_**but I was wrong. **_

_**3 days had passed and I had started to cut myself six times in a row **_

_**and the pain felt good. **_

_**I couldn't get what Josh did to me out of my head**_

_**I've felt tired all day in school and nauseous and I felt like**_

_**I didn't care about anything. **_

_**I threw up like 3 times at school in the girl's bathroom. **_

_**when I got home I quickly ran upstairs**_

_**and vomited my head hurt, I felt sick to my stomach and even more nauseous. **_

_**My Mom Melissa told me I should go to the doctor, I didn't want to go**_

_**because I thought I had HIV or either AIDS but I didn't **_

_**the doctor suggested I should take a pregnancy test **_

_**I did. after 30 minutes the results came back POSITIVE. **_

_**I was crying and crying because I didn't know how to raise a baby on my own. **_

_**I had 3 options**_

_**1.) abortion**_

_**2.) put up for adoption**_

_**3.) or raise it on my own. **_

_**but my parents said they will always be there for me, even my boyfriend and best friend**_

_**I felt happy again so I decided to keep my baby. **_

_**On my first and second month **_

_**of my pregnancy **_

_**I got called some names at school **_

_**slut**_

_**whore**_

_**everything I didn't do it**_

_**on purpose it wasn't my fault**_

_**that this happened to me. **_

_**but two girls finally stood up for me **_

_**and that made me feel a little better. **_

_**9 months later in **_**_September_**

_**my baby girl Everett was born 5 pounds 8 ounces :) **_

She then showed a picture in a frame holding Everett with a smile and Sky beside her smiling once she was born.

_**I still fight with depression today**_

_**but I tell myself it is going to be okay**_

_**but my baby girl makes me so happy and makes me feel better**_

_**even when I'm sad :) I am so glad **_

_**that she came into my life **_

_**because she was never a mistake to me. **_

I saw her look at something them smiled and kissed it.

_**My name is Bloom Cortez thank you for watching... **_

Wow, by then I was crying so much that was so sad, maybe I should do a story like that but then again I couldn't because people would think I want attention but then again it wouldn't because my side of the story is, parents fighting, suicide, then someone important who dies right in front of your damn eyes! I looked at the comments it already had 1400,355 comments already. Who can have that many comments already in over one night? I started to look through the comments and what people had to say after they watched this.

_**Hey, what was that thing that she kissed at the end of the video?I'm just curious o.o (10 replies) **_

_Her baby because I think I saw a little chubby leg. _

_I guess it must have been her baby. _

_It was in fact the baby lol._

**This is probably fake! she could have been a 20-year-old woman lying!(200 replies) **

_Go to hell. _

_It was not I know her in rl. _

_Who can make up a story about that? it must have taken her hours to convince her self to tell this story. _

_Rape, Bullying, and Depression is a serious thing so she isn't 20 she's about to be 17. _

**Well, if she wasn't born pretty then it wouldn't have been a problem right? am I right? LOL!(199 replies) **

_Dude, stfu she almost lost her life. _

_You do realize she still has depression right? _

**+ So depression is nothing but a sick illness for people like her. **

_I had depression since I was in high school I'm like 22 now and I beaten it, so people doesn't have it for a long time. _

**Hey, isn't she that girl singer on that account called XxBlossomSingerXx?(20 replies) **

_It is I never thought that this would happen to her :/ _

WOW! there are a lot of good and hatred comments at the same time but that's what people do on YouTube lately for some reason since of the new Google system that happened back in 2013. I didn't know Bloom use to make videos about herself singing I couldn't help it I'm just so noisy so I looked up her channel, and she looked pretty in her icon with those glasses the last video she posted was about a year ago and it said **'BEAUTY TIPS.' **I looked through her old video's and most of them was her either playing the violin, guitar or either singing a cover by one of her favorite artist.

God, she sings so amazing I remember one time when we was ten years old she ran off stage during the school play because of how many people was watching her it was funny though she use to run really weirdly. By the next day I probably thought the video would have like 200,000 comments already since that video gave a huge attention."Stella, I-I think some reporters are talking about your friend Bloom on TV." I heard my aunt Cathy said I quickly ran downstairs and looked at the television. **"A video was uploaded online last night yesterday about a teenage girl who that is 16 years old shared her story to the world and I showed people the video in the streets and here what they had to say." **I heard the news reporter say on TV.

_"That/s just sad I mean, I don't know what I would do if that happened to me." A woman said. _

_"Well, all I have to say is thank god and heaven Jesus she's alive." said a Man. _

_"I been bullied before so I know how this thing goes and feels but I can say she really been through more pain than I have." said a teenage girl who looked about fourteen. _

"The girl name is Bloom Cortez, she had a previous YouTube account where she singed, played instruments and gave tips and advice to people who needed it." A second news reporter said. "And this isn't the only time she been on the news when she was about five years old she was asked what she wanted to down when she was older we'll roll the clip."

_"What do you want to do when your older?" smiled a woman. _

_"Um, I down't know." little Bloom gave an adorable smile and shrugged. "Oooh I know! I want to be a fawmous artist and live in a house fuwll a cawndy with a dream husband and three kids." She giggled at the camera then they stopped showing the clip. _

**"Well, they was doing that interview so they can have kids have a better future for themselves and the school was doing a very good job to do that." **Said another reporter. **"But, when I first saw this girl's video I thought wow is she just getting attention but when I saw the full story I just cried because it was really sad to watch." **

Not only is the video getting popular but it's having everyone talking now what's gonna happen next?

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and plus I been bullied like when people talk behind my back not the beating stuff and that went on for two years and they talked behind me and my best friend's back before it was just by this one girl that started it and I guess she didn't like us for a stupid reason but anyways until next chapter...**

**XoXo **

**- Stella Sunny **


	15. It Has Everyone Talking Part 2

**Hey, everyone new chapter! I might start a new story after I'm done with this one don't worry it'll be funny and drama but then again won't be published until I'm done with this story not for sure just yet. **

**Passion Unbroken: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you so much!^^ and yeah I one time like put a knife to my hand but didn't cut myself, I thought about it but I didn't do it. **

**ScarletPuppy83: I know she is isn't she? :) something will happen to her in this chapter but I will not let her die. (Because that would be a terrible thing to do in a story already filled with this much drama.) **

**aprilpaige9: No, but I know who you was thinking about that girl Amanda Todd? she sadly killed herself though :/ but it's not about her.**

**Bloom56: I used Google Translate, I'm just trying to learn german for a while^^**

**It Has Everyone Talking Part 2**

**Bloom P.O.V - **

Eva, is four months old now I can't believe how much she's been learning and trying to talk but every time she talks it comes out as a babble which is so cute, she can say _'Mommy' _perfectly but her other words is just babble. "Can you tell Mommy where is the letter G?" I smiled at Eva, while she was in my lap apparently I was showing her the alphabet. "Na!" Eva smiled and pointed at _A _I giggled well at least she's still learning. I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in." I said, it was June.

"Hey, you know your project you did yesterday well apparently your video is on the news about it." June said to me. "Wait, what? you cannot be serious." I said with a weird look.

"I am, I'm not lying it's true." Her brown eyes widened. "And um, some interviewers are outside waiting for you." Well, luckily I'm fully dressed but anyways how did my video end up on TV? I just uploaded the video once I was done uploading it I just closed my laptop and I thought that no one cared because it's just like other stories but I quickly looked on my phone while I was going downstairs and while holding Eva in my other hand, and I saw that it has at least 200,000 comments wow I was shocked to see that.

"Hello, are you Bloom Cortez?" The woman asked me. "Apparently yes." I responded with a little confusion, well I was sort of confused of why they was here.

"I saw your video that you uploaded, and I am so sorry for what happened and all the things you been through." She sighed, I took a deep breath. "No, need to be sorry things happen for a reason." I responded.

"Well, we want to do an interview about you."

"Um, right now?" I asked confused the woman nodded, so I went with them to their studio well I bringed Eva with me and also June came along so I wouldn't feel alone a little there just by myself they had a nice studio and nice chairs nice everything! I then sat in the comfortable chair they wanted to interview me in, and then they started to go live.

"I'm Katie Rose and I am here live with Bloom Cortez, and I've heard a lot about this video that got many views in just one night." She said to me. "What made you make that video?"

"Well, I have a voice and hands but I couldn't explain it with my mouth so I just explained it in writing so I suddenly had this idea to make a video about my story and I thought people was going to think I'm just trying to get attention which in fact I'm really not." I responded with a small sigh.

"And also this video that was posted last year was you getting into a fight w-with some girl?"

"That is true some random person I know decided to post it no one was even helping me they just stood there laughed a-and took pictures of the fight."

"And did the bullying ever stop for you at some point?"

"It never did people use to bring me down it was mostly girls they use to say to me, oh you're not pretty, your fat, your ugly, just die, and I felt that way because of that and I just thought they was just jealous by the way I look and they were I became more and more depressed by every single word punch and hit I got everyday as a fourteen-year old and it still happens by one current girl who hates me."

"And, I heard that also you had gotten raped before if I am correct?"

"Hmh, I actually never thought that would happen to me because I never did anything wrong, I never hurt anybody but I don't- I don't know because after I got raped it seem like the police didn't care because they just stopped looking in a matter of days." I wiped my tears from my face, after the interview it was going to air on TV later. "But I found out I was pregnant and I was just so devastated but I kept my confidence and kept the baby and now raising it." I bet people are gonna be surprised that I'm gonna be on TV when I got back home I was thinking about some things like why did my video get so much attention? why is everyone feeling sorry for me?! just why.

I sort of feel terrible for posting that video now everyone is recognizing me and saying _'I'm sorry for the lost of your parents.' _It bugs me a little since I keep getting reminded of my parents actually dying! I started to hear Eva wheezing wait is that normal? because it sounds bad to me and she didn't feel like eating today either every time.

I tried to give her something she refused to eat the baby food and I was kind of worried and it started to get worse and she started to have a fever. I had to take her to the ER god, I was so worried about her. I was just pacing around the door.

"Bloom, I'm sure she's going to be okay." said Daphne. "I can't stop thinking, what if she's diagnosed with something oh god I'm a bad parent if she is!" I responded trying to hold back my tears he then came up next to me.

"Well, I and Daphne can't promise that she's diagnosed with something because this isn't normal for a baby." Sky responded, that is true the nurse finally came out finally took her long enough! "Is my baby going to be okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yes, but then again no it seems that your baby has RSV**(Respiratory syncytial virus) **This is most common with babies and children even adults but we don't know how long the virus will go away it usually takes two weeks or so or either three weeks perhaps."

"Well, can I atleast see her?" I asked, the Nurse nodded I went into the room Sky followed me I saw Everett was sleeping peacefully with her teddy bear in her hand I could see that the doctors gave that to her she had a tube up her nose so she can breathe easily I still don't get how she got a lung infection so easily! she seemed perfectly fine this morning.

I couldn't hold my tears anymore I started to cry, I don't like seeing Eva this way or anyone else it's just sad I didn't want to go home without her but I had to she has to stay at the hospital until the virus is out of her lungs. "So, what did the doctors say?" Melissa asked me.

I sighed. "Everett has RSV." I responded, I heard her gasped along with June. "That's terrible! I'm so sorry to hear that." June said while stroking my back.

**1 week later - **

**Hospital -**

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a week I just stop by to see how you were doing. And plus I that you can't hear me either." I sighed while looking a Everett, they had to put those chords things on her body so she's in her diaper right now. I stayed and soon fell asleep in the chair that I was sitting in, then the most terrible thing happened I got startled by Eva crying but I realized this wasn't normal.

I looked at her heart rate and it was going fast and along with that, there was a beeping noise going back and fourth. I quickly saw doctors and nurses quickly come in but I had to leave I didn't want to leave my little Eva that was in pain but I had to so they can see what's going on with her. When I got back home probably like an hour later that Dr. Lizzy told me that Everett apparently had a seizure and that made me feel more depressed and down, I fell on my bed and hugged my blue-heart shaped pillow of mines that my birth Mother gave me when I was younger.

I soon fell asleep...

_~Bloom's Dream~_

_"Just stop please!" Bloom begged and pushed Josh off of her, at least her top wasn't off yet but her bra was she felt very uncomfortable about that she quickly covered her chest. "Do, you think anyone can save you right now? no one can hear you because everyone is at class." Josh smirked at her._

_"Am I the only one you're doing this to?" Bloom asked in a shaky voice. "apparently, yes." He smirked and gave a small green. Just looking at him made Bloom think she might be afraid of Sky now even though that's now him. She was then pushed onto the floor and he started kissing her, and bitted her neck and gave her at least two hickeys that was even worse._

_"You let people take control over you easily, that's why you was just so easy to get to!" Josh grinned at her, Bloom was thinking that is partly true. "Let me go!" Bloom struggled, Josh slapped her. _

_"Shut the hell up!" Josh yelled at her. After about two hours he was finally done with her he putted his clothes back on but Bloom was still on the floor crying he threatened to kill her, family, boyfriend, and best friend if she told anyone what happened. Bloom the got up and putted her close on and fell back down to the ground. _

_"Your just fucking hopeless I am just a stupid bitch and worthless! I don't even get how I was even born into this life." Bloom said to herself while she was crying even more. When she got back home it was at least Dinner time after all the time she sobbed in her room. "So, how was everyone day?" smiled Melissa_

_"Our team is making it to the finals." smiled Jess happily_

_"We watched a Disney movie in class today!" smiled Olive, Bloom sighed she was just messing with the food on her plate with her fork. _

_"What about you Bloom?" asked June_

_"Are you okay? your just playing with your food." Melissa said. _

_"I just lost my appetite that's all." Bloom sighed, she felt oddly full even though she hasn't ate anything today. Bloom then stood up and went to her room without saying another word. She then broke a glass from the window and she cut herself about three or four times in a row. "Stupid, worthless, thing." She started to cry._

_She fell down to her bed and just felt the blood just come on off of her scars she didn't really care either. She felt darkness, depressed, stressed, and stupid for what Josh did to her. "I hate this stupid world I live in I-I hate it! why was I fucking born I wished I didn't exist in the first place..." She cried even harder. Her body ached so badly somehow in some way she hoped that the scars would kill her even her body ache. _

_~End of Dream~_

**The Next Day At School - **

"I'm sorry for your lost I had no idea your parents we're dead." a Girl said to me, this has been going on all day I couldn't help but I cut myself like twice because I can't stop thinking about Eva a-and I got terrible messages by Diaspro from this morning as well I feel like a terrible nervous reck right now! "Hey, slut one hey, slut two." Diaspro laughed at me and Stella, Stella rolled her eyes I would punch her in the face but I forgot graduation is only a couple of months away and plus I have a kid that would make me a bad influence or whatever.

And just the other day before I visited Everett by the following day confusing anyways Daphne sounds like she was crying when I was talking to her on the phone but she said everything was alright but I believe it wasn't and I am definitely going to find out soon enough!

**Stella P.O.V - **

Did this dumb ass curly blonde haired freak just call me a slut? "Just out of curiosity I heard you lost your virginity at age fifteen." Diaspro laughed at me, I'm seventeen now and I done it with Brandon so what does that have to do with anything? I just shrugged, I'm going through a lot and still depressed over my Mother's death from last week.

"And also probably you dated about one hundred men too maybe you should go back to whore island w-" I lost it and then punched her in the face she fell to the ground she stood back up and blood was dripping from her nose and she had a bruise on her cheek wow, did I really punch her that hard?

"STELLA MACKENZIE IN MY OFFICE NOW!" The principle yelled at me and then grabbed me on the back of my shirt who does she think she is grabbing me like this? the Queen of the world? "B-B-But I-I..." I just could not get the words out of my mouth.

"No, if, and, or even butts! in my office now young lady!" She yelled at me, while I was walking I quickly turned around and saw Bloom she's so depressed I can tell over her daughter and dealing with Diaspro last night, I get told everything from her so I know what's wrong with her I really hope Everett is going to be okay Bloom thought she could have almost died with having two seizures in just over one night. And Bloom's birthday is right around the corner it is next week! and she's dealing with all this drama I feel bad for her that she has to go through all of this.

And now I'm getting suspended Diaspro is the one who started it! then again I did punch her really hard and I felt good about it because she really deserved it, Bloom gave her a good beating but I guess that didn't work well enough for her. "I am so sorry, I'll make sure this won't happen again." said Cathy. "I'm not apologizing she deserves it." I shot back, then gave a death glare at the principle you know ever since my Mother's death I been noticing that my behavior has changed a lot lately.

I had to leave school early because of it, well at least Bella never gets into no things like this at her age. "What is up with your behavior lately?" Cathy asked me concerned. "I don't know I've been stressed and depressed ever since my Mother's death and I feel confused and I don't know!" I felt tears come down my face very quickly I stomped my feet like a freaking five-year old girl does like an angry little toddler who doesn't get what she wants who thinks life is so unfair!

I soon then calmed down as Cathy driven, some flashbacks and memories started to go through my head as I watch the rain flow down on this whatever season it is.

_~Flashback~_

_"Mummy, Daddy can we pwease go to the park? pwetty pwease." A little five-year old version of Stella said adorably, her parents Luna and Radius smiled happily and couldn't say know to their only child they had. "Higher, Higher!" Stella smiled happily. Her Dad pushed her a little further but she accidentally fell off she started to cry her wrist started to hurt. _

_"Aw, Mommy's little princess gotten hurt." Luna kissed her cheek then she kissed her wrist to make it feel better. "See it wasn't that bad was it?" She smiled, Stella shook her head with a grin. _

_"I hope we all stay together as a family." Stella laid her head on her Father shoulder. "Why would you say that?" Her Father asked. _

_"Because sometimes famwlys juwst breaks apart." She responded, Luna shook her head and smiled. "But I promise that will never happen to us Me and Your Father will never split we will be a family as long as time flies." She kissed Stella's forehead, Stella gave them both a bear hug. _

_~End of flashback~_

Thinking of that day made me started to cry, I remember what my Mom told me _'You must be my shooting star... everything I wished for is everything you are.' _I tried to wipe away my tears but they just kept on coming as I kept thinking about the happy memories I use to have with my family when I was younger. But dreams are like stars and when one dies another one gets bigger at night I always see a big star and I know that's my Mother she wanted to be famous one day but now she is, she's with the stars and I'm proud of her.

I then got a text from Bloom.

_I think my sister is getting abused - B. _

_By who? - S_

_By her bf a.k.a Thoren. _

_How did u figure that out? _

_Well, the other day she was crying on the phone and I didn't know what was wrong with her. ;( _

_Oh, well u never know it could have been something else... _

_I MISS EVA! ;( I just can't stop thinking about her. . ._

_You need to calm down B! I know how bad u feel without ur baby girl for a while but just relax ur mind just do me a favor and just do that k? I'm sure the virus will pass soon out of her. _

_K. _

I wonder where's Brandon I haven't seen him at school for the time being I was there, well I was only there for just thirty-minutes since I punched Diaspro Niler in the face ha! it was kind of funny though. I can't believe I got suspended for that! but anyways I don't care this isn't actually my first time getting suspended from school who even said I was always a good girl? I can always be bad sometimes to you know?

**And that's the chapter for today I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I know it was sort of boring and also sad after what happened to Everett in the next chapter I will do a flashback for when Bloom was 14 and 15 years old and when she first met Andy etc. etc. etc. **

**XoXo **

**- Stella Sunny. **

**Love Ya! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, everyone sorry for the VERY LONG UPDATE! I know you guys been waiting for this chapter! ****I've been sort of busy this week and plus I couldn't figure out a way to start the flashback.**

**And plus I already this chapter done this was supposed to be 17 but I guess this is now 16 anyways enjoy! but just a heads up we're almost coming towards the end of this story ALMOST we're not that close yet I still got some ideas for this story I still need to type up. **

**And THERE WILL BE AN HAPPY ENDING AS WELL! but I cannot say what it will be like because I'm Crazy and a very Good Weird person like always keeping my secrets! :D but I putted some funny things in this chapter a little bit.**

**aprilpaige9: Yes, the principle was being an $%#&*! XD **

**Passion Unbroken: Thank you!^^ well, never give up because there are are things in life that we never get to see and might explore when we're older! :) **

**princessskylarofsprax: I would have done more to Diaspro too as well! maybe like punch her then kick her in the stomach as well because I sometimes feel I can imagine everything that's always happening in the story well, that's what imaginations are for though! :D but anyways, I can't wait to read your story as well! I wish you luck that it will turn out sooo great! because I already think it will.^^**

**Bloom56: Yeah, she should have listened to Stella! :)**

**ScarletPuppy83: Idk, I'm still tryna come up with the middle name because I don't know what it should be that's why I only but Everett Cortez**

* * *

**The Next Day -**

**Stella P.O.V - **

"I want to know very well why this Blonde idiot girl punched my daughter in the face!" Yelled Mrs. Niler. "First of all I'm not the only blonde you're a blonde and your dumb ass daughter is one to so I guess your dumb as well." I laughed, I could see Diaspro and her Father giving me a death glare but I didn't give two damns!

"My niece is not an idiot if your daughter didn't call her slut we wouldn't have this damn problem would we?" Cathy gave them a look, I could see Bella just sighing and texting on her phone trying to ignore all of this. "Everyone please calm down! is it true Diaspro you called Stella a slut?" The Principle asked.

"NO, THAT LITTLE DUMMY IS LYING!" Diaspro stood up angrily and pointed at me. "Ouch, my nose." She whined then sat back down I swear she's such a spoiled brat!, so since it took hours for Diaspro to admit the truth she got suspended for two weeks not me! yay! but even though I hate school to the fullest.

By the next day after school, Bloom walked home with me and she was just sitting on my bed and I was getting dressed for an exciting party I've been waiting for, for about a month now.

"So, you're going to whose party? because I forgot I think I got invited." said Bloom with raising an eyebrow. "Flora's party you know who she is are you going because you got invited too you know?" I responded while putting red lipstick on my lips.

"I know I just forgot. and I am and I have my stuff in my back-pack." She smiled. "Obviously I tell my parents that I study sometimes but when it's a party I be lying a lot sometimes."

"Well, what are you waiting for then!? get dressed already, I laughed Brandon was going to so he was driving me there since I don't drivemy car that much.

**2 hours later - **

"Bloom, um..." I said awkwardly. "I think I'm in lala land I never felt so good before!" She said with a grin.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She giggled. "Um, okay." I responded, she was giggling non-stop and came up to my ear.

"I-I'm on cocaine." She laughed. "What the hell?" I said then pushed her out of my ear.

"This is why I never get drunk like this anymore come on I have to drive you home." Sky said to her, wait what does he mean by anymore? so I'm guessing you use to do all this crap when he was sixteen years old?! "B-But I-I have my own car..." She blinked quickly.

"I drove you here so obviously you don't." He responded in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

"B-Blondie bluie Skye! I-I can drive now give...give...give me the damn keys n-now!" Bloom putted her hand out. Okay, she was just literally drunk and out of her complete mind!

"No, can do I am driving you home so you have no choice I'm driving." He shot back. "But b-before we leave can I have one more drink?" She could even barely stand she was just moving while she was talking and the side of her strap was lose and it was showing her strapped blue polka dot bra.

"No! you had enough you know what? that's it I'm driving you home now!" Sky picked her up bridal style."Whoa! you're so muscular and handsome I like it Blondie boy!" She smiled, Sky shook his head and gave a sigh then they both left.

Okay so everyone was drinking like crazy but me I only had one cup and my mind was still fresh and clear that's awkward because I would usually drink as much as Bloom did but for Brandon he had at least five or six drinks and it's taking me still forever to give me his damn keys!

"BRANDON GIVE ME TH- YOUR FUCKING KEYS!" I yelled at him.

"W-What?" He said in confusion.

"Give me your keys! your too drunk to drive!" I shot back.

"I'm too young t-to dive?"

"DRIVE YOU DAMN IDIOT DRIVE! NOW GIVE ME THE DAMN KEYS BEFORE I HURT YOUR ASS!"

I was kind of worried because I had to drive him home since he was the one unconscious! at the time.

We finally got to Brandon's house and went to his room. "You know Brandon you shouldn't have drinked that much for god sake! alcohol can hurt underaged people like us." I said with a sigh and ran my hand through my soft and silky hair, I then heard him sigh and gave me a small smile. "You know, Stella you look beautiful tonight." He said to me, I smiled and kissed him on his lips.

"I know you said that to me a bunch of times." I laughed. "I have to get home before my aunt kills me." I responded then got up, I then felt something grab my right wrist.

"B-Brandon what are you doing?" I asked confused and a little afraid his eyes looked totally furious. "Oh, where do you think your going?" He said angrily at me.

Then suddenly he pushed me on to the bed and then lies on top of me and began to kiss and bite me on my neck."BRANDON STOP IT!" I yelled I managed to push him off of me and get myself up from the bed but unfountrenly he got me again and pushed me back on the bed. He began to kiss me more roughly and began to put his hands on my shoulder where my strap is this didn't feel good at all either! he was trying to take off my red dress. I was so scared I never even seen him like this before!

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" I screamed loudly so someone could at least here me but I guess they didn't. I then suddenly I felt a slap across my left cheek it felt swollen after he did that.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that!" He snapped at me, and then ripped my dress off I continued to struggle to get him off of me while I was ignoring what he was saying to me. Then suddenly he threw me onto the floor and ripped my under garments off I began to cry when he threw me it hurted very painfully I started to feel my mascara come off.

"Please no..." I begged him but he didn't give two damns he began to take his clothes off, he then went on top of me and began biting my neck only this time it was worse.

"We're not finished yet." He smirked at me. "Because, we still have a long, long night ahead of us." He then grabbed me by the hair and hitted me towards the wall I cried even more. I could barely move because of the beating I was starting to bleed.

"Brandon, Please let me go!" I said in a shaky voice. "So, you can go and tell that parents of yours? huh!?I don't think so!" Brandon yelled at me angrily I can tell he's drunk because he doesn't realize my Mother is basically dead and my Father is in a different state! and then he slapped me across my face hard once again I fell to the floor. I tried to reach the door but he pushed me once again back onto the bed.

He climbed above me and started to hit me once again even harder he then pushed me back onto the ground and climbed above my back again. I saw Brandon pick up a broken glass that shattered the window earlier a little I felt a sharp pain in my back I notice he was carving his name behind my shoulder I started to scream in terrible pain.

He threw the piece back on the floor while my blood was dripping from it and pushed me back onto the bed, I started to feel blood drip from my wrist and left shoulder. "No more please...please..." I begged but sadly he didn't listen to me at all.

I suddenly woke up in the bed I stared at the clock it was 2:00AM I got up I saw that I was naked I saw Brandon next to me asleep I then got up putted my red dress back on and carried my heels with me and walked in the cold dark night. The pain in my body was hurting like crazy.

I decided to walk home I felt like there was a million scars on my back, I can't believe he would do this to me! I then saw Bloom's house then I quickly knocked on the door I feel like I was going to pass out.

**Bloom P.O.V -**

I heard someone knocking on the door, god my head hurts like crazy I was just at a party and then suddenly I ended up in my bed. The door kept knocking for five more minutes that's when I forced myself up out of bed since everyone else was fast asleep I opened the door I gasped it was Stella she looked awful. "Stella, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I-I..." She had her heels in her hand and was shaking like something happened and I think something did! I quickly grabbed her wrist and let her inside and closed the door.

"Stella, what happened?" I asked worriedly Stella collapsed on the floor and started to cry. "I-It was Brandon Bloom..." She was looking at the ground ashamed, Brandon why on earth would he do this to her I quickly putted Stella in my room and let her take a bath I guess it was the least I could do since she's my best friend in the whole world. After she was done her face was okay again, her shoulder and wrist wasn't bleeding anymore she was clean although I let her barrow a pair of my pajamas.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked her while sitting next to her at the edge of my bed, while stroking her back while she started to cry again.

"Brandon h-he raped me." She cried even harder I gasped what kind of dumb ass boyfriend rapes their own girlfriend!?

"He was drunk I tried to stop him but I couldn't." She shook her head. "I-I just couldn't..."

"Shh, it's going to be okay." I said to her. "You can stay here for tonight and I guess you can come to the hospital with me tomorrow to see Eva."

"That would be nice, I don't even want to look at Brandon's fucking face!" She cried once again. "At least I'm lucky I didn't get pregnant like you di-" She stopped herself from talking, no she should have kept going I would love to hear those last words! come straight out of her mouth I just rolled my eyes without her looking at me.

**The Next Day -**

**Hospital - **

"So, how long has Eva been in the hospital?" asked Stella. "For about almost two weeks now." We both had to sit in the waiting room for a while now it's becoming thirty minutes.

"Well, look who's feeling all better now after being stuck in the hospital for so long." smiled Dr. Lizzy, I saw that she was caring Eva she was wearing a little white and red polka dot dress that made me smile.

"She made a quick recovery, even though it hasn't been three weeks yet." Lizzy laughed a bit and handed Eva to me I kissed her on her cheek she giggled I REALLY did miss her a whole lot! I feel happy once again.

**1 week later - **

"Now, Missy! you stay in bed while I get your breakfast for you." Melissa smiled at me. "Mom, you really don't have to do that." I laughed with a happy smile.

"I insist sweetie and I'll take care of the baby today as well." She left and shutted my door gently, wow breakfast in bed!? I never had that happen to me not even during my sweet sixteen birthday either. I just feel so happy there's like butterflies and birds roaming around my heart like crazy and it feels so awkward and weird! as well. I then heard my phone ring it was Sky.

"Hello?" I answered. "Ehem, Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to my wonderful Girlfriend who's turning 17 today Happy Birthday to you I love you!..." He singed that made me laugh once again, Sky can not sing at all that was hilarious!

"Why, thank you and maybe you might get a hit single one day." I said sarcastically with a smile. "I know, my singing is so bad! and I heard you laugh too." He responded.

"Best B-Day gift I have so far though!" Well, at least no one is talking about my video anymore THANK GOODNESS! but still the comments are still going on I got up to 510,000 comments in just two weeks.

"And also, Brandon been trying to apologize to Stella for some reason I don't even know what he did to make her mad."

"One word that party made him DRUNK and three words He raped her and she's lucky she didn't get pregnant because that would have been similar to me but Josh isn't my babe like you are."

"Ah, okay their relationship is going down hill and I will make sure to give you the best present of all."

"And what would that be?"

"ME! oh, why wouldn't it be? miss bloomy bee!" Why, is this foolish person keep making me laugh my butt off right now? but I do love Sky so that would be the best present of my day HIMM!

* * *

**Yep, like Stella had enough DRAMA already! I gave her some more and you all didn't see that coming did you? and also in the next chapter Bloom will have the happiest birthday of all time in her life! **

**And I hope I will be able to put some funny things in there and if you all have any questions or ideas you can always PM me anytime so anyways until next chapter...**

**- Stella Sunny**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bloom56: Nope, I had already planned for Brandon to get drunk and do that to Stella. **

**ScarletPuppy83: Lol, she just said that because she was COMPLETLEY DRUNK! XD Everett Blake Cortez I like it! that's a good name. :) I will make Brandon disipear for idk how long and Stella will find something shocking in this chapter and find out something else shocking in the next chapter. **

**PrincessAnnieOfEraklyon: Glad you love it!^^**

**Random915: Lol, you are so funny and so much fun! XD **

**PrimalBloom(Chapter 1): Oh, and I bet your story is better? -_- [*I looked you up and you have NO REVIEWS! so your story isn't good at all since you already have 4 chapters and only have 1 favorite.*] and your on the first chapter of my story! I didn't do so well on that so check the other's out and you'll find what you're looking for! if you don't like the story don't read it then! and for your info I'm not one of those people who wants to make my story be soooo pitcher perfect and beg for reviews all the time! I just make stories for fun and that people will enjoy it. **

**You guys criticism is allowed but don't be such a mean person about it and cuss all over! if it's really that bad don't read it & I'll fix it and trust me I know some **_**BETA WINX **_**people on fan fiction(idk them I just know that they just send mean stuff.) who does that and I even had to block 2 of them so far from my earlier stories I deleted(Well I was really bad at my grammar back then.) **

**But anyways enough about that I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :) **

**Bloom P.O.V -**

I have gotten so many Happy Birthday messages and songs from Musa and Flora it was pretty sweet for everyone to do that for me. Stella and I, went to go shopping and she bought all the clothes for me! that was just so sweet and nice of her to even do that! "Now, what would your words be when someone throws you a party?" Stella asked me happily while standing at the door. "Um, I don't know." I responded with a small shrug

"You would SAY..." She then opened the door, we both walked inside I looked at the banner it said. _'Happy Birthday Bloom!' _ and it was great decorations as well.

"Happy Birthday!" I heard everyone say wow, they just came out of no where didn't they? I smiled. "Thank you so much! this have must have taken hours for you all to do all of this." I said in surprise.

"It was actually Sky and Stella's idea so you should pretty much thank them." smiled Musa at me. "Wait, are you serious?" I turned around and looked at Stella and Sky.

"Yep, this pretty much took us all day and all night to make this but it was worth it!" Sky smiled at me then kissed me on the lips. "Well, I'm so glad I have a perfect boyfriend and best friend like you two!" I responded happily.

"So, what are we waiting for let's party!" smiled Aisha happily, and so we did almost into two hours of straight unforgettable fun! "So, how does this go again?" Sky asked Me confused.

"Okay, so you put the ice cream in my mouth first then I'll do it to you." I responded.

"Okay! here I go." He missed it actually went on my nose. "Uh..."

"Okay, here I go!" I purposely putted the ice-cream on his nose we both laughed, and wiped the ice cream off. I never felt so happy like this since...since... I don't know when! it's kind of hard to explain, but all I know is this is the best birthday ever! I then saw Stella just sitting alone for some reason. "I'll be right back." I said, I quickly went over to Stella.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked her, she shrugged and gave a small sigh. "I miss Brandon but my heart is saying don't go back to him." Stella responded with a sad look.

"Well, if your mind and heart is telling you that." I responded to her.

**Stella P.O.V **

After the party was over I decided to go home, why I broke up with Brandon? is because he told me he was moving back to Columbia I didn't care anyways he can go back to his home country! I even deleted him from my contacts. But he still have my number damn it! I took my shirt off and looked at the scars on my back.

The letter _'B' _was on there and some other scratch marks as well, that's when the flashback started in my mind again. You can't go back to him! you can never forgive someone who raped you Stella! "But it was your fault to go to that party." I looked at myself in the mirror then I found a razor. And started to cut my wrist. "It's your fault for being his girlfriend!" I think I cut myself like five times in a row but anyways the pain hurt but in another way the pain felt good.

**The Next Day -**

I decided to take a walk on this sunny day to get some things out of my mind. I stopped to get something to drink at vending machine I was almost close to my house, I suddenly heard crying after I got the coke. I quickly putted the drink in my pocket. I started to walk back and forth, where is this sound coming from? it sounds like a baby.

Then I looked at the wheat garden from far away I quickly ran over there but still no sign of the crying I think I might be going crazy right now! oh god, I hope I'm not having any baby fever because I'm only seventeen for god sake!

But that's when I noticed a big brown bag it was unzipped but I couldn't see what was in it. I used my hands to open it fully and I couldn't believe it.. there was a baby in here! and it was crying so much! who on earth would do this? I feel sorry for this infant. It looks like that it's about two or three months old. I just stared at it for a couple of seconds, I felt a tears rushing down my cheeks this is so sad! I don't even see why a person would leave a baby here like this suffering and waiting for someone to help them.

I saw a note on the bag it said: _'Take Good Care Of Me Please :)' _

_Note: I'm a young girl and my family gave hope on me even my boyfriend broke up with me once I told everyone I was pregnant and I thought this baby is ruining my life and so I couldn't keep it anymore whoever finds this baby please take good care of my daughter thank you. - Unknown. _

"Shhh, Shhh, it's okay, little one." I picked the baby up. The baby seemed to stop crying once she looked at me. Aw, she had beautiful light brown eyes, short dark brown hair, and chubby little cheeks she was just so adorable to look at. I was thinking in my mind should I keep this _baby? _because the parent is nowhere to be found. I felt more tears come from my eyes. "Don't worry your coming home with me." I holed the baby against my chest and I started to walk back to my house.

"Stella, there y-" Cathy paused. "Um, is that a baby?" She asked. I nodded.

"Let me explain. I found her in a bag just crying her eyes out in some garden." I responded. "Cathy, I have to keep her if I don't she would just be stuck in a orphanage."

"My dear niece, you did the right thing for taking this child in." She smiled. "Can I hold her?" I nodded and handed the baby to her.

"She looks so beautiful." The baby gave a small giggle. "Well, if your going to keep her. What's going to be her name then?"

"Um..." I thought for a moment while pacing around the room. "Anika!"

"Anika?"

"Yeah, it's a beautiful name for such a beautiful baby girl." I smiled. Then baby started to cry again. "I think it must be hungry."

"We don't have any baby food!" Cathy groaned.

"Oh, that's right a three-month old can't swallow normal food yet." Hey, I don't know all the facts to being a Mother. But I do know babies can't swallow normal foods until their a toddler am I right? "I'll be right back, until I get back watch the baby." I said, Cathy gave me what seemed like two hundred dollars to go buy a few things for only the baby not me! I was finally at the store I went to the baby aisle. "Oh my god is that you Stella Mackenzie!?" I heard a voice laugh. I turned around it was Diaspro.

"Ugh, what do you want you little dumb blonde!" I yelled at her, while giving a death glare. "What do I want? HA! what are you doing in the baby ai- your pregnant aren't you haha! I knew that you we're a true slut!" She laughed at me I rolled my eyes.

"Diaspro, mind your own business I'm not even pregnant!" I shot back at her. "Then how come you're in the baby aisle?" She asked me once again.

"Diaspro leave me alone!" I said in anger.

"Not until you tell me you little slut!"

I clenched my fist and felt tears come from my eyes. "Please, just leave me alone! I have enough stress already because you don't know what pain I have been through! you treat everybody like crap. Because your parents haven't gotten a divorce, your Mother hasn't died right in front of your own eyes, your boyfriend that you trust obviously didn't rape you, and especially you haven't found a baby lying alone and crying in the grass." I started to cry even harder.

"There you go you added something new last time you said your Mother died and now you say you got raped and founded a baby!?" Diaspro yelled at me. "Hey! just leave her alone." said a familiar voice it was Bloom.

"I'm really sick of you! because your just an aggressive slut who's probably been raped or molested yourself at a younger age! you're a stupid blonde, a person who just judge people without knowing them and last of all an arrogant son of a bitch!" Bloom yelled at her in her face. Diaspro ran off crying.

Wow, go Bloom!

"Hey, are you okay?" Bloom asked me. I nodded and quickly wiped my tears off of my face. "It's just that, while I was walking today I saw a bag and I found a baby girl inside of it crying." I said.

"What?" She gasped in shock. "Yeah, and I named her Anika because I decided to keep her. She's about three months old I could tell. I didn't want her to become an orphan. And now I have to buy some stuff for her because she can't stay in the same outfit."

"Aw, see I knew there was some good in you." She smiled at me. After I just got baby food and baby clothes which literally took me like an hour to found the perfect ones. I decided to feed Anika and then go to sleep. "You can sleep right here next to me tonight." I smiled at Anika while laying her down on my bed. I heard a text from my phone I saw that it was from my ex-boyfriend I'm not going to say his name either it sickens me. I just ignored the text. I saw Anika sleeping it was so adorable I putted her on my chest so she could sleep better and this is the way that Mom's do this I think but all I can say is that I love this baby so much and I'm glad I found her.

**I'm sorry if this was a boring chapter, and also I would like to thank ScarletPuppy83 for the name **_**'Anika.' **_** for the baby and also for having the idea to make Brandon disappear for idk how many months long and Stella will find out something shocking in the next chapter and I'll be sure the chapter is longer too so once again Scarlet THANKS! :)**

**I got the idea of Stella finding the baby from a Thailand commercial I mean it was literally sad! and people in school thought the probably 23-year-old girl named Jane had the baby with her **_**boyfriend **_**that she doesn't have but she found the baby when she was only 18 and kept it and the little girl who was named June always called her Mommy since she isn't the biological parent and everyone talked behind Jane's back it was because they didn't know the truth but Jane she didn't care she rather have everyone talk about her than June.**

**And also. . . Remember Family doesn't have to be from blood that's a relation it comes from a family that loves you and care for you with all their heart! it doesn't matter if your adopted or not it's just the people who love you matters. :3**

**until the next chapter...**

**Xoxo**

**- Stella Sunny. **


End file.
